Silent Adventure
by KiboChan
Summary: When Finn and Jake receive a mysterious delivery, Finn's world gets flipped upside down. While Jake seems ignorant of it, Finn can't help but to constantly ponder over it. What seems like the adventure of a lifetime suddenly becomes a horrific trap.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You didn't think this would ever happen, did you? It's a Silent Hill/Adventure Time crossover. Also, I hate long beginnings, so the "fun" will begin pretty quick. Oh, I don't own the Silent Hill series or Adventure Time. Wish I did, though... ^^**

Chapter One

_I can't escape this place. The monsters, they're everywhere!  
>I ran out of ammo today. I am going to die.<br>Someone, help me, please!  
>I need to run. Why isn't there a way out?<br>Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Why can't I run away?_

Finn held the note in his hands. He observed it with much curiosity. Who had written it? Where did it come from? What monsters tormented this person? His only source of information was with all the other notes in the chest he and Jake had delivered to them only a few days before.

"Found anything?" Jake asked with a mouth full of half-chewed hot dog.

"No." It was a great day to go adventuring, but Finn couldn't get his mind off these notes. They had "adventure" written all over them; first, however, he needed to find the source of the notes. Besides the chest, of course.

"C'mon man, this is boring. I'm tired of reading these stupid notes." Jake jammed the rest of his hot dog in his mouth.

"Dude, do you realize we're missing out on the adventure of a lifetime? We could save this guy!" Finn folded up that note and took the next one out of the chest.

_I locked myself in a closet. I turned off all the lights and I never made a sound. I knew those two things were what attracted the monsters the most. How did they find me? It's hopeless. You can't avoid them...  
>I don't like fighting, no, not at all...<br>I want to live._

"He already said he was probably dead in one of the notes."

Finn was about to object, but knew better than to argue. It was a perfectly logical point. However, something about the content of these notes nagged him. They gnawed on the back of his mind, and no matter what he did, he could never rid himself of these thoughts.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna eat lunch," Finn huffed and stomped off to the kitchen.

"You do that," Jake mumbled as he reached for a second hot dog.

When Finn reached the kitchen, he immediately headed straight for the refridgerator. _Who sent us that chest?, _he thought. It wasn't everyday they got mysterious chests delivered straight to their Tree Fort. Not to mention, the contents were quite gruesome. It wasn't anything Jake was interested in, but Finn... After reading the first note from the chest, curiosity consumed him. It wouldn't leave him alone. He _had _to know who wrote the notes, who sent them, and why they did it.

The description of the place this mysterious note-writer were quite vague. _Foggy, empty, dark, filled with horrible monsters. Every way out was blocked by some obstacle. _If there's no exit, there's no entrance, right? _That means I can't go wherever this guy is... _Finn was too busy thinking to notice where he was going. When Jake called his name, he whipped around so hard and fast that he smacked his head on the partially opened door.

The room got blurry. "Jake... I'm..." He stumbled around, but that whack did his head in. Finn slumped to the ground. He could barely make out Jake's form at the kitchen door.

"Dude, I heard a loud noise. Did you-"

At this point, Finn couldn't understand what Jake was saying. He slipped into the darkness of unconciousness as Jake ran toward him with outstretched arms.

XXXXX

It was white. A vast, white nothingness that stretched out in all directions. "Jake? Beemo? Anybody?" Finn called as he stood up in the white vastness. There wasn't a sign of any living being. Not at first.

"Hey!" Finn looked behind him and gasped in surprise. It was him as a small child. Young Finn laughed and waved at him. "Are you gonna stand there and gawk at me, silly?" Young Finn took off in the opposite direction, giggling like he told an amazing joke.

"Wait!" Finn called as he chased Young Finn. Despite the obvious age difference between the two, Young Finn sped ahead too fast for Finn to have any hopes of catching him. "Hey, little me! Where are we?"

Smoved just barely out of Finn's grasp. He started singing an eerie song.

"Secrets from my past,  
>secrets of those who kill-<br>All merely puzzles  
>in that scary Silent Hill"<p>

Young Finn laughed and continued laughing while Finn stopped dead in his tracks. _That song... It's freaky. _He knew for a fact he had never heard it before, so why was his younger version singing it now? _Silent Hill. I wonder, is that where the notes came from?_

"Yes." Finn looked down to see Young Finn standing next to him. "Well, that's kind of where the notes came from. Not exactly. That's your job to find out!"

"That's right! I will find out!" Finn felt excited. It was adventure time, and he was taking Jake with him, whether he wanted to go or not.

"It is your job alone. Jake won't be going with you."

_Change of plan, _Jake thought. Before he could say anything, Young Finn gave him a sweet smile.

"It's time to go now! Come on." Young Finn grabbed Finn's hand. They only took two steps before Young Finn jerked Finn to the ground and hammered his head into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my head... What's going on?" Finn slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. He was back in the kitchen. Something was different, though. Finn couldn't place his finger on it. "Jake? Hel-looooooo?" No answer. Finn shuddered at the unnatural silence and headed for the living room. "I don't like this... It's all happening so quickly..."

_Hmm... Jake must have left on some errands. Strange, _Finn thought. He peeked out his window, but it was pointless. All he could see was a thick fog. Not a single shadow could be seen through the fog. _What would Jake be doing in weather like this? _Finn reached up to scratch his head. It only took him a few seconds to find a rather unpleasant surprise. "My hat!" he cried.

He searched the room for his hat, but it was nowhere to be found. He checked his room, Jake's room, even the treasure room-it was lost. Finn felt uncomfortable without his hat on. It had become a part of him, and he certainly disliked the absence of soft, worn bear fur covering his blonde hair. He would just have to deal with it until he found the culprit who had hidden his hat.

_Or taken... Jake! Is he pulling some dumb prank on me? _Finn grumbled and snatched his green pack and almost tossed it on his back. He abruptly stopped when he noticed something different about it. "It's lighter," he mumbled. Had Jake stolen from his pack, too? He opened it and spilled it's contents on the long brown couch. Instead of his normal gear, it had items he never remembered owning. One item resembled a radio, but no matter what Finn did, he couldn't seem to turn it on. Another item was a small length of twine. The last item was a photograph of Finn and Jake together.

Finn sat down on the couch and stared at the photograph. He let go of it with one hand and reached for the tiny radio. "Why are these items in my pack? I don't need them, I never put them in there." He continued observing the items in his state of utter confusion and curiosity. _Did Jake do this? Why would he take my hat, then steal all of the stuff in my bag and give me these things? It doesn't make sense... Did someone else do it? Who?_

"Who," he repeated unquestioningly. "I'm back at that question-_who, where, why. _Are these related to the notes? Did Jake find something out?" Too many questions and not enough answers. He picked up his sack and headed for the exit.

When he stepped outside, he called loudly, "Hello? Is anybody out there?" No sound. It was far too quiet for Finn. It unnerved him, and he gave another shudder as he stepped into the foggy Grass Lands. The day was so lifeless, so empty. Something was wrong here. So, so wrong. _I'll head over to the Candy Kingdom. Maybe Lady Rainicorn will know what Jake's up to._

He began his trek. It was the usual, with his only obstacle being the thick fog. It never dissipated, it was a constant force that seemed bent on annoying Finn. "If Jake was here, this would be so much faster," Finn complained.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. "Hey, wait!" Finn yelled and bolted in the direction of the footsteps. He slowed down as he noticed his radio emitting a static buzz. He pulled it out of his pack and hit it. _Why is it doing this? _He kept it clutched in his hand and continued heading toward the sign of life. Finally, a shadow could barely be seen in the distance. It was wobbling toward Finn. "Hey, dude! Who..." He stopped and backed up a few steps in panic.

The approaching creature seemed anything but friendly. It obviously came from the Candy Kingdom, but Finn had no clue what it was. It was very similar to an ice cream cone, but instead of ice cream in the cone, it was a disgusting red-black sludge that dripped down the sides of the deteriorating grey cone. It seemed to have no eyes, but a thin line was on the cone. It opened to be a gaping mouth with short, nubby teeth and horrible breath. Saliva flew and dribbled all over the monster as it let out a vicious cry. A few strands of sludge shot out randomly, each one missing Finn by a good distance. Finn screamed and backed up at a furious pace. "What, what are you? Gah!" A bit of sludge landed on his arm, leaving the patch of skin stinging and blue.

Finn took off running past the monstrous cone, which could only stumble after him clumsily. He dashed toward the Candy Kingdom, which was now in sight. _What was that thing? Where am I? What is going on?_

Finn could only hope his questions would soon be answered as he approached the draw bridge leading into the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter, you get to meet a rather interesting character. Meanwhile, read THIS chapter. Kthxbai(;**

Chapter Two

Finn's heart pounded against his rib cage as he threw himself into the small gingerbread house. Nothing was on his mind now except the thought of escaping the "ice cream cone". The house appeared normal, just empty. He sighed in relief as he leaned against a wall. There was no static; he was safe, for the moment. Finn cherished the moment and used it to his advantage. He didn't know who's house it was, but the pictures hanging on the wall indicated that the family living here was a bunch of marshmallows. He walked over to a window and took a peek outside. It was still foggy, but there was no sign of the frightening cones. He walked around the kitchen to see if he could find anything useful. In some cabinets above the sink, he found some strange bottles marked "Health Drink". The tiny label on the back read "Grod's gift to us". He took both of the bottles he found, then continued searching the kitchen.

_A weapon would certainly be useful, _Finn thought as he searched through some drawers. In one drawer, he found two knives. One was a butter knife, which was too short and too blunt to be used. The other knife also proved to be too short for Finn's preferences, and it was also bendy. He put them both back in the drawer and continued looking. Nothing else in the kitchen seemed to be of use. Finally, as he was about to leave, he noticed a pots and pans rack hanging above the stove. Despite it's obviousness in the kitchen, he shrugged it off until now. He pulled out a skillet with a lengthy handle. Testing out it's range, he gave it one good swing and broke three sauce jars on a counter. Although he knew he could do with much better, the skillet would have to do for now. He almost put it into his bag until the thought of walking out of the house unarmed made him keep it out. For all he knew, there could have been other creatures besides the ice cream cone.

The young boy left the kitchen and nervously made his way into the living room. He relaxed as he continued his investigation for useful items and clues. On one of the couches was a small clip-on flashlight, which Finn took. There were a few dusty books and magazines on a coffee table in the center of the room, but none of them contained useful information. However, there was a peculiar chest that was nailed to one of the walls. Under it was a small metal plate with a riddle engraved on it:

_I am always hungry.  
>So, so hungry.<br>I only crave a Confection._

It seemed simple enought, but there was a small hole in the chest. It was far to big for a key. Finn had no idea what was supposed to go in. He tried to put his hand in the hole, and was surprised to see it fit. Not a few seconds after sticking it in, though, something violently stabbed and poked at his skin. Finn gave a cry of surprise and pain as he forcefully jerked his hand out of the hole and ran to the kitchen. He pulled some paper towels off a roll and wrapped them around his hand. He walked back to the cabinet above the sink and rummaged through it again to find some bandages. At first he thought the drinks would be enough. Apparently not. If it really was a gift from a god, though, Finn wanted to save the drinks for especially painful situations. After the little mishap, he planned to steer clear of the strange chest on the wall.

In the back of the living room was a little door. He tried to jiggle the knob, but the lock seemed to be broken. Finn sighed and sat down on a couch in the living room. _No more rooms in the house... I'm going to have to go back outside soon. I don't want to leave this place all by myself. Where am I? Why am I here? Where is everyone? _Questions like this boggled around in his head. Then, before he realized what he was doing, he burst out crying.

"I don't like it here!" he wailed hopelessly. Finn curled up into a ball on the couch. This was not the adventure he expected. Never had he been in a place like this. It frightened him to no end. Everything about this place was so wrong. Although the house looked totally normal, it seemed like everything had been replaced with an exact replica of itself that contained some sort of distant malice. Finn continued to cry. Luckily, the sound seemed to attract no monsters. He cried so long and hard, that he was on the verge of sleep. His eyes almost drooped completely shut until he noticed the wall moving, accompanied by a sudden loud siren wailing in the distance.

His eyes shot back open as he observed the strange sight in front of him. It looked like the wall was being slowly peeled away. In it's place was candy cane bars and rotted, deteriorating planks of moldy gingerbread sticking to the bars. The rest of the world around him did the same. Everything suddenly looked older and rotten. Everything became much darker, so Finn turned his flashlight on and clipped it to his shirt. Chunks that were peeling off of the broken door in the back of the living room gathered into a small pile on the ground. Finn's radio began to emit static. He kept a close eye on the building pile in front of the door. While all of the other chunks seemed to disappear into the ceiling, these continued piling up. Finn noticed that as he slowly approached it, the static grew louder. That was definitely the monster. _What is it, though?_

It became the shape of a melted marshmallow. Instead of making any hostile moves to Finn, though, it merely sat on the ground, content with it's squelching noises. He closely observed it, but no matter how close he got to it, it made no move. Finally, the poked it with the tip of his skillet. The monster hissed and latched on to the tip of Finn's skillet. He began to vigorously shake the pan in a panicked attempt to get the creature off of it. The marshmallow remained stuck to the tip of the skillet. It squelched and crawled up the handle and onto Finn's arm. The monster seemed parasitic, for the spot on his arm that he landed on began leaking small bits of blood. Finn grasped the skillet in the other hand and smacked the monster marshmallow off. It landed with a disgusting squelch on the ground. The spot where the parasite landed didn't seem to badly affected, but Finn tended to it nonetheless.

Finn cautiously ventured outside the safe perimeters of the gingerbread house and stepped onto the street. All of the houses looked old and deteriorated, similar to the insides of the house he just exited. The dense fog seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced with pitch-blackness. The radio remained silent, so Finn walked deeper into the city. He was barely on the outskirts, and with all of these monsters around the trek to the castle wasn't going to be an easy one. Strangely enough, Finn occasionally found Health Drinks laying around on the street. Taped to a window of a small restaurant was a map of the city. Finn knew it well enough, but he decided to take it anyway. He continued his trek.

Many of the houses had doors that had broken locks. They didn't seem like they'd be worth the effort trying to open. Constantly checking every house slowed him down, so he didn't make it very far into the street. After a much longer time than he had expected, his radio began to emit static again. Finn focused his gaze on an approaching ice cream cone and positioned himself to attack. The ice cream let out an unpleasant gurgle as Finn rushed toward it with his skillet held high above his head. He smashed it right on the rim of it's cone, making a loud cracking noise and causing crumbs to fly everywhere. Despite the low amount of damage it seemed to make, the ice cream cone seemed to take the attack hard and let out a pain-filled screech. It didn't die, though. The monster shot out some of the disgusting red sludge in it's cone and almost snagged Finn, who barely dodged the attack. Instead of immediately shooting out again, though, the ice cream wobbled in place. _The sludge it shot out is holding it down! I can attack it like this, _Finn thought confidently as he raised his skillet up for another attack. The sludge that had shot out was slowly starting to drip away, and the furiously wiggling ice cream could move more and more with each passing second. Before the ice cream monster had a chance to attack Finn again, he slammed the side of the cone, causing it to burst open. Red sludge began pouring from the hole and the hostile ice cream monster collapsed to the ground.

He slowly walked up to the cone and prodded it with his skillet. It didn't move. Finn slowly lowered himself and examined the red sludge. It was very thick and viscous. It was an unfamiliar substance. He stepped out of the pile and took a few steps forward. Finn stopped when he heard footsteps. His radio wasn't buzzing, though. _Is there someone here that isn't a monster? _He thought hopefully as he ran toward the source of the footsteps. Instinctly, he held the skillet close to him in case of emergency.

In the distance, he could barely make out the shape of a humanoid figure. "Hey!" Finn called aloud without thinking. The figure immediately whipped around and began loading Finn's waving arm with bullets. Three pierced their target as Finn collapsed to the ground, shaking. He was loosing blood dangerously fast. Soon, he couldn't move anymore. All of his efforts to stay concious were fruitless as he was sucked into an uncertain sleep.

**AN: POINTLESS TRIVIA TIME! There's a reason why Grod specifically was the one who was mentioned on the Health Drink. Pendleton Ward wanted to depict Grob Gob Glob Grod as four famous figures, with the last one (Grod) being Bill Nye the Science guy. I figured, since he was a science guy, he could do medicine. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry the update took so long. Writing a story like this, one that requires so much detail and perfect planning, is new to me. I usually just live off spellcheck and a prayer. Oh well. You're going to get a kick out of this. Enjoy. ^^**

Chapter Three

Finn slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy and uncoordinated as he attempted to sit up. It was hard for him to look straight ahead. "Oh, my head," he groaned. He suddenly remembered the events that had taken place before he was knocked unconcious and shot up from the couch he had been lying on. _How did I get on a couch? _He thought. His sack was nowhere to be seen, nor was his skillet. The only thing he still had was the little flashlight clipped to his shirt. Finn looked around. He couldn't identify the house he was in. All he knew was that he had to find his sack and get out before anything found him while he was unarmed. That didn't last long, though, for he noticed a bloody wooden plank on the floor next to him. It looked worthless and was probably very weak, but it would have to suffice until he found either his skillet or possibly a better weapon.

He looked through the house for his green sack. Finn walked to a door and stopped when he heard someone else's voice. "No, not here..." He leaned closer to the door and heard what sounded like someone rummaging through something. "What the? What kind of a hat is that?"

Finn barely cracked the door and saw a light green lollipop woman searching through his stuff. The lollipop woman held up the photograph of Finn and Jake. Finn silently crept in the room. The lollipop woman was too taken with the bag to notice him. Finally, Finn gave her head one good whack with the board. "OH SHI-" the lollipop woman yelled as she lept out of the chair and turned to face Finn. "Hey! What was that for? Don't you know I saved you? You're lucky I even did _that_. I could've left you to die, you know."

"Weren't you the one that shot me?" Finn growled defensively as he pulled the wooden board back.

"Yeah, but I though you were just another one of those screwy monsters."

"Then my whacking you was justified."

"Whatever, weirdo. What is a kid like you doing here, anyway?" the lollipop woman asked.

"I'm looking for Lady Rainicorn and Jake. Have you seen them?"

"Rainicorn? Look kid, I don't have time to mess around. I'm stuck in the middle of BFE with absolutely no memory of what I'm even doing here, so if you don't mind, then follow me." She shoved a tiny pendant into her shirt and stood up, waving expectantly to Finn. "Come on. I'm not about to leave some random kid in a place like this. Just don't talk much, don't get in my way, and we'll do fine."

Finn already disliked her, but she _was _the one with a gun. "What's your name?" Finn asked.

"Heather."

"You got a last name, Heather?"

"Confection. Heather M. Confection."

"Confection, huh?" The last name brought back images of the chest in the house Finn had previously occupied. "Hey, I think I know where we need to be."

"You know your way around here?" Heather asked.

"I ought to. I come here often, usually to visit Peebles and to go on quests. You see, I'm an adventurer. I usually have a sword and a bear hat with me, but those disappeared when I woke up in this crazy version of Ooo." Finn shuddered as he recalled his first few waking moments in the eerily silent tree fort.

"This place is called Ooo? And I thought that 'rainicorn' thing you mentioned earlier was odd," Heather commented.

Instead of replying to her retorts, Finn merely headed toward the door with Heather following close behind. Once they left the small house, they made their way to the small house that had been Finn's tiny haven. They jogged most of the way, and fortunately only encountered one ice cream monster which did not seem interested in chasing them down. At the doorstep of the house, they both stopped and began panting heavily.

The inside of the house looked exactly the same as it was when Finn left. The small chest on the wall caught Heather's attention almost as soon as she had walked in. "That chest is why we're here. I think it might have something to do with you."

"It says here it wants a 'Confection'," Heather noted as she read the small plate nailed under the chest. "Dad's not here, so I guess that means me. What's this hole for?"

"I don't know. I stuck my hand in it, but something stabbed me. Not hard, but it certainly surprised me." Finn thought Heather's hand could open it.

Heather apparently had the same thing on her mind. She cautiously entered her hand into the small hole. "Ah!" she cried and jerked her hand out. "Got me, too."

Instead of remaining motionless, though, the chest began to slowly open. Inside of the chest was a small bronze key. Heather took it and placed it in one of the four pockets in her white vest. "I have a feeling this will definitely come in handy later," she murmered. Nothing else was in the chest. "So, where do we go next?" she asked.

"The castle. I thought about heading over to Lady Rainicorn's stable and seeing if she knew where Jake was, but now that I think about it, I think visiting Princess Bubblegum would be a better idea. She's very smart, so she might know what's going on." Finn waved at Heather and gestured toward the door.

"Well, seems good enough of a plan to me," Heather stated before following Finn out the door. The candy castle stood tall in the center of the town. Getting there would take a while, though, since they had to weave their way through the intricately placed puzzle that was the streets of the Candy Kingdom. They jogged a long way, stopping occasionally to take a breath. Despite the very long time it had been since the sky turned dark, the streets remained pitch black with the exception of their flashlights. Shadows danced across the street as the two dodged ice creams and turned corners, slowly making their way toward their destination. Every time Finn thought they would make the final turn, a whole new street would appear. Finn found that his map was very handy and was glad that he had picked it up. He marked streets they had passed with a red pen provided by Heather, and occasionally stopped to scribble x's over locations he found unfamiliar and interesting.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of dodging, jogging, and hiding through the dark streets of the Candy Kingdom, the two found the castle. Upon entering, they heard loud screeching noises and immediately pulled out their weapons. The hall was lit by candles lining the walls, making the hall just light enough to not need the flashlights. After walking a few steps, Finn wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Heather placed a hand over her nose. "Ugh. I dunno. It..." She cut herself off and gasped loudly. Finn turned to see what she was looking at and covered the lower half of his face to keep himself from puking. There were two corpes pinned onto the walls and were perfectly adjacent to eachother. Both had their eyes torn out and had Glasgow smiles that were only held together by crusty, dried blood. They were both pinned there in their chest by what seemed to be a spear. However, they could only see wooden sticks pointing upwards from within their bodies, which were pointed at a very strange angle. There was a big slash starting from where the spear pierced them that traced all the way down to the groin area, giving them a lever-like appearance. The two dashed forward quickly to get away from the corpses. Neither turned back to look at them.

"What could have killed those guys?" Finn asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Heather replied with a lightly shaky voice.

The two continued to run down the hall and stopped at a door. When Finn tried to open it, it proved to be locked. It was tall and wooden. The most noticable feature of the door was the text scrawled on it in red:

_The Dead Will Give To You The Gift Of Clarity; The Bronze will unlock the door; The Silver will eat the flesh; And The Sinner Will Open The Path._

"Hey, maybe that key from earlier will unlock the door," Finn said.

"Yeah, but where is the keyhole?" Heather asked as she pulled the small bronze key out of her pocket.

Finn opened his mouth, but shut it when he realized he had no solution to the problem. "Hold on a second... The dead will give to you the gift of clarity... What about those dead guys back there?"

"There is no way I'm going back there to poke around a dead man's body," Heather stated and placed her foot on the ground to signal her refusal.

"Well, I'll go then. You stay here and see if anything changes. I'll be back soon." Finn dashed off back towards the dead bodies that they encountered earlier in the hall.

When he approached them, he mentally remarked their lever-like appearance, sparking a rather interesting idea in his mind. He grabbed the stick protruding from one of the corpse's chests and jerked down on it hard. It took a bit of work, but he finally pulled it all the way down.

"Hey! Whatever you did, it worked!" Heather suddenly yelled from the end of the hallway. "Are you done yet? I can see the keyholes in the door!"

"Not yet, I'm going to try the other one!" Finn shouted back before making his way over to the second corpse. Again, he jerked the stick all the way down. This time, however, the corpse's head slumped forward, revealing a hook that had been holding the head up against the wall. When Finn tried to pull the hook out, it revealed itself to be very long, reaching a length of 3 feet. He kept it with him.

"That makes more sense," Finn could barely hear Heather say as he ran back to her.

"What makes more sense?" He asked as he approached her.

"The second time you did... Whatever you did... Each keyhole became the color of whatever key it required. See?" Heather pointed to the bronze keyhole which housed the perfectly fitted bronze key.

Finn nodded, then gazed at the door in confusion. "What's that impression between the two keyholes?" He asked.

"I don't know. It looks kind of like a diamond," Heather commented. She reached for the knob and pulled the door open.

The two gaped into the room in surprise. The walls were fleshy, red, and pulsing. "Well, we're never going to find out what's inside if we stand around," Finn said and stepped into the room.

"FINN, NO!" Heather shouted and grabbed his shirt.

It was too late. The room had done it's damage to Finn's foot, who was now grasping it and screaming in agonizing pain. "AH! IT BURNS!" He collapsed to the ground bawling and holding his foot, which now lacked a shoe.

"Damnit, Finn, you can't just run into these things!" Heather angrily shouted as she pulled out a first aid kit. She opened it quickly and found what looked like a small container of white balm. As she rubbed the balm on Finn's bare foot, he stopped screaming and reduced it to only rapid breaths and occasional moans of pain.

"Sorry," Finn softly mumbled as Heather put the first aid kit back in her pocket. He let out a small, weak chuckle and quietly asked, "Hammerspace pockets?"

Heather gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Your pockets shouldn't fit something that big in them. That's called hammerspace, pulling large objects like that from such small things. Do they have a hammerspace universe in them? My sack does, but I can't put living things in it," Finn stated.

"I guess..."

"On a more serious note," Finn began weakly, "I saw something odd in the room. It looked like a card just laying on the ground. I'd try to get it, if I were you."

"How? I am not..." Heather began.

Finn cut her off and held up the hook he retrieved from the corpse. "Use this. It isn't that far from the entrance."

Heather grabbed the straight end of the hooked pole and stood close to the entrance. She flicked on her flashlight and peered into the room. On the ground was a card illegible from the distance. She prodded at it with the hook, slowly bringing it closer to her. At first, it took a while to get it to even move, but the closer it got, the easier it was to move it. Finally, she scooped it onto the normal floor of the hall. Before she picked it up, she flipped it over and thoroughly examined it. When she deemed it clean, she lifted it up.

It had a picture of a man holding a large blue diamond in one hand, similiar in shape to the indention on the wooden door that led to the fleshy room, and a silver key in the other hand. The diamond was colored in blue, and the card was titled _The Sinner_. "Hey, the Sinner..." She turned to Finn and held up the card. "I think I found the clues to the last two parts of the riddle on the door."

"Let me see the card," Finn said as he held out his hand. When Heather handed it to him, he turned on his flashlight so he could see it better. "I've seen that diamond before. It was on display in the Chamber of Frozen Blades." Finn sighed morosely and handed the card back to Heather. "It's all the way back in the Ice Kingdom. We'd have to leave here, travel across the Grasslands, then we'd be in the Ice Kingdom. I really don't want to go to the Ice Kingdom."

"I say we do it. If this place has that many locks and defenses, I'd assume that whatever is here is definitely worth the time," Heather mused. "We'll stay here a while, so your foot can heal a bit, then we'll leave to the Ice Kingdom."

**AN: So... How are you liking it? Do you like the idea of throwing Heather in there? HUH? DO YA? Heh, whatever, I just hope you guys like the book. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hai guys! I'm so happy to actually have readers. It makes me feel SPESHUL.**

Chapter Four

There he was again. In the foggy grasslands. It was no longer pitch black, but the lingering fog remained. Finn limped behind Heather, with his injured foot in a shoe far too big for him and stinging with every step. He gave an occasional grunt of discomfort, but overall was making far quicker progress than he ever could have hoped with such a damaged foot.

"I can't stand this place," Finn mumbled as Heather pulled out the map again, just to keep making sure they went in the right direction. "Usually, when I fight bad guys, I just jump up and attack. This place makes me think. I'm not very good at thinking." He sighed.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty smart back in that hall in the castle. You figured out what one of the riddles on the card meant. Probably the most important riddle, too," Heather remarked as they continued on there trek. Out of sheer boredom, she stomped a little mushroom as she continued walking forward.

"Nah, I... That was just lucky guessing. Believe me, I'm not that smart. When we find Peebles, she'll tell you."

"Maybe you can think more clearly in a frightening situation."

"I thought that was when people usually stop thinking properly."

"You're not 'people', Finn. That much was easy to find out when you seemed totally unsurprised about all the monster ice creams and marshmallow-wall-thingies that attempted to attack us. I think that might be how your brain works." Heather smiled and stomped another mushroom.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes. It makes you unique."

"Thank you, then. You're really smart, too," Finn said with a grin. Just to also have something to do, he stomped a mushroom with his good foot. It made him stand on the injured one for a prolonged time, though, so he refrained from doing it again.

On their way to the Ice Kingdom, they passed by the Tree Fort. Finn noticed that many of the doors and windows had been either opened or broken. "Hey! Someone's been in my house!" Finn shouted unhappily as he took off toward the tree fort. He was a bit slowed by his injured foot, but sheer willpower carried him quickly across the swaying grass.

"That's where you live?" Heather said in awe. When she snapped her attention back to Finn, she noticed him entering. "Wait! Don't go in there alone, stupid!" Heather shouted angrily as she bolted after the brash kid. "Wait!"

Finn stood around in the living room. Nothing seemed to be very different, except that all the doors were open. He closely examined the room. After checking the living room, he went to see about the kitchen. Heather merely sat down on a couch and waited, not wanting to bother the interior of his home lest she should mess something up and make Finn suspicious of someone stealing something.

In the kitchen, Finn wrinkled up his nose. He walked in and noticed a strange creature was sprawled on the floor with a steel pipe stuck in the tile right next to its head. Suddenly, a light crash was heard, but Finn was to interested in the new beast on the floor. The new monster was light grey, and it appeared to have flesh tightly stretched over its face. Despite the grotesque human-like figure it had, its face was long, similar to a dog or a horse. It had massive arms that started fairly thin and muscular at the shoulder but ended in wide, massive, pads that were rounded at the end. Its legs were pitifully skinny and looked completely worthless. All in all, this monster would probably stand a head taller than Finn, but would equal up to Heather. Finn shuddered as he got closer to it, but he pulled the steel pipe out of the floor. It was about two and a half feet long, and wasn't near as heavy as it looked. He placed his skillet in his pack and armed himself with his new pipe.

"Will the corpses never end?" Finn darkly joked as he exited the kitchen and saw Heather sitting calmly on the couch, observing her surroundings. Heather whipped her head around to face him as he gave his new steel pipe a few practice swings. "I think I ran into a new monster, but its dead. I hope it's just another corpse."

"Did you find anything? Besides a fancy new pipe?" Heather asked.

"No. I'm gonna check my bedroom. I think I heard a crash there earlier." He headed toward his bedroom while Heather went to the kitchen out of mere curiosity.

Finn entered the room and began to look around. The window in that room had been broken. The shards weren't scattered on the floor, though, so someone had jumped _out. _Finn carefully stuck his head out the window. He could make out a shape in the shadow. "Hey! Wait!" he yelled. The figure stopped, turned around, then continued running off.

"Ack!" The mysterious person suddenly yelled as they faceplanted into the ground. It quickly stood up and bolted at a surprisingly fast pace.

"What where you doing in my house?" Finn angrily yelled as he hopped out the window without thinking. He gripped onto the tree, but ended up slamming his feet into the ground. "Oooh..." He murmered as he began to chase after the intruder.

"Finn! Where are you going?" Heather called from the broken window.

Despite Heather's cries, Finn continued running until... _Smack! _He also flew face first into the ground. When he stood up, the person was out of his sight. "Hmph," he mumbled before turning around. As he took his first step, he smashed something and heard a crackle. Finn lifted up his foot to find he had stepped on a pair of broken glasses. _Maybe the person dropped these?, _He thought as he placed them in his sack. _I'll get him or her eventually._

Heather ran up behind Finn. "Hey! What was it?" She asked while lightly panting.

"I thought I saw somebody running."

"Who knows? It was probably an illusion. This place'll do that to you."

"No, who-no,what-ever it was, it dropped these broken glasses. I did step on them, though, so maybe I broke them."

Heather scrunched up her face a bit. "Why keep them? Might as well keep a wooden spoon with you, or maybe a-"

"Look, I don't know why, I just think it might help us find whatever got into my house. _My _house. I think I have a right to be concerned about what goes in and comes out of my house. Now come on, there's a few more rooms I wanna search."

After closely examining the rest of the house, Finn deemed it clean. Nothing major was missing, so Finn thought that the intruder might have meant no harm. However, he was still a bit ticked about something breaking and entering. He was so deep in thought about it that he didn't realize his radio slightly buzzing. Heather noticed, though. Finn cried out in surprise when Heather shoved him to the ground. "Hey, what the-"

"Shh," Heather barely shushed him, turned off his radio, and pointed over to a monster stalking in the distance. It looked similiar to the grey monster Finn found dead in his kitchen. However, this monster was not only considerably smaller, but it had a dark, ominous black mist that cloaked its legs. It walked around on it's big, padded arms while the weak legs dangled helplessly and useless below the monster's muscular torso. Occasionally, the monster's elongated snout scrunched up and made a light _pffft _noise. Other than that and the crunch of its arms against the grass, it was strangely quiet.

'That's the thing in the kitchen,' Heather mouthed to Finn, who nodded in understanding.

'Is there anyway around it?' Finn mouthed.

'I don't know, but it doesn't seem to detect us by proximity, nor does it have eyes, so maybe if we're really quiet we can crawl past it.' It wasn't a master plan, but it seemed to be good enough.

The two began to slowly crawl. It was a slow process; every time the monster walked in their direction, they immediately stopped. It seemed to be doing nothing more than pacing. However, in one situation when the monster was a good distance away from them, it scrunched up its snout and began growling. They found out that remaining totally still while the monster scrunched up its snout was another good way to avoid it. Finally, when they almost got to where it would be safe enough to stand up again, Finn sneezed loudly. The monster gave out a gurgling cry and waddled over to the two.

"Damn!" Heather yelled angrily and harshly smacked Finn on the shoulder before raising her handgun to fire at it. Finn equipped himself with his new steel pipe and got ready to attack. Despite its ferocious appearance, though, the monster was very weak. It tried to swing out and hit Finn with one of its legs, but it missed a fairly good bit, even though Finn didn't bother to budge from his spot. Again, it tried hitting them, but this time with an arm. It lost balance and collapsed onto the ground screeching and waving its arms around in a frenzy.

"Wow, that's kinda pathetic," Heather remarked as she looked at it squirm.

"Yeah. I can't believe I was actually scared of this thing." He approached it from a safe distance and switched his flashlight onto it, which he would soon find out was an extremely bad idea.

The dark black mist around its legs immediately disappeared, and the legs twisted and smushed together until it formed a very long tail. It grew to an amazing length of ten feet. Its tail grew into a Rainicorn body, except the rainbow stripes were monochromatic, coming out in shades of black, grey, and white.

The new, far more hostile version of the waddling monster began pulling the stripes off its body as they slithered around like tendrils. They snagged Finn, the source of the light, and held him high in the air. The tentacles immediately went for his orifices. Two tentacles slid slowly into his mouth, another two into his nostrils. Another pair were going for his ears when Heather gave the wicked rainicorn two bullets right between the eyes. Quickly afterwards, she ran over to Finn, who had been released from the tendrils momentarily, and quickly switched his flashlight off. The rainicorn returned to its worthless waddler form, and fell over dead on the ground.

"What do you think caused it to do that?" Heather asked as she pulled out a first aid kit for Finn, who was sprawled out and bleeding on the ground. She hadn't expected him to answer in such a damaged state, but he did in fact reply.

"I remember once, I was with Jake and Lady Rainicorn. They both explained that rainicorns fly by bouncing off of light and dancing on it. I think the black mist around its legs kept the light from allowing the monster to expand and properly stretch itself out."

"Are you sure you're not the sciency one?" Heather asked. "I never would have guessed that. Ever."

"Positive. I swear, it's just something someone else told me." He groaned and lay back down on the grass. "I wish I could stop getting myself hurt. It's getting pretty ridiculous," he mumbled.

"You and me both, chief," Heather joked as she dabbed his bleeding nose with a napkin, then handed it to Finn for him to keep. "We still heading toward the Ice Kingdom?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we are. Now that I know to keep my flashlight off those things, passing them should be fairly easy," Finn remarked and smiled. "I hope getting there is easy."

"I doubt that," Heather groaned. Finn flicked his flashlight on again and began dabbing at his nose again.

**AN: Yay! Summer + boredom = quicker updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been spending too much of my time gaming... *shame face***

Chapter Five

"Who do you think that person was?" Heather asked.

"No idea. I do think it was a man, though." Finn groaned. "Wish I knew."

"We'll catch up to him, eventually."

The two continued walking. The trek through the Grasslands was as long as to be expected, though the constant pace they kept to avoid the monsters weighed down on them and made everything seem a bit longer and harder. Surprisingly, they ran into a fairly small amount of the waddling monsters. However, what the field lacked in the waddlers it made up for in icecreams. The marshmallow parasites were nowhere to be seen.

Finally, a dim but massive shape slowly began to take a form behind the thick, curtain-like fog that engulfed the whole area. Faint shadows of grand mountain peaks stood tall as Finn and Heather approached the Ice Kingdom.

"This is it," Finn announced as they heard their feet crunching on a very light layer of snow.

"Wow, it would be much prettier if the fog wasn't here," Heather remarked. The snow on the ground became thicker as they continued walking toward the Ice King's castle. "The mountains look strange. I thought mountains were made out of rock..." She ran her hand across the bumpy edge of a steep mound of ice, but immediately pulled back in shock when she did. "My fingers almost got stuck to it..." She gave the ice a strange look and decided it'd be best to leave it alone.

"What the..." Finn began. He pointed to a fairly regular-appearing manor that had been constructed right in front of the entrance to the Ice King's lair. "That wasn't there the last time I was here," he mumbled.

"Is there any other entrance?" Heather asked.

"Not that I'm aware of."

The two climbed up a conveniently placed staircase (that Finn also didn't remember). The closer they got to the castle, the more Finn thought that he recognized the place. Finally, when they reached the door, he realized it was the exact same castle that he had tried to pull a prank on Jake in once. However, this time whatever they met wouldn't be a prank from Jake. Finn shuddered and opened the door.

"AAAH!" Heather cried out in alarm as one of her feet was being sucked into the floor. Finn panicked and tried to pull her up. Heather was being pulled into the flexible floor at an alarmingly fast rate. Within a minute, only Heather's head and hands were poking up from above the floor. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the house as a bright red glow came to sight behind Finn. "RUN!" Heather yelled. She pushed him away with her right and allowed herself to be sucked in.

"No!" Finn yelled. He was going to stay and try to help her until the menacing red glow began moving toward Finn. Right before it touched him, he bolted up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Unfortunately, the glow was still following him. This time, it was a labyrinth-like hallway that had many turns and curves. Finn gasped and tried to decide which way to go, but when the red glowing became brighter, he mindlessly dashed down the right hall. His heart pounded repeatedly against his ribcage while the red glow mercilessly chased him down. The cadence of his pumping blood filled his ears. Once or twice, he accidentally smacked into a wall while trying to turn fast enough. Another door soon came into view. Finn burst through and slammed the door behind himself. When the room didn't start glowing, he panted and sat down for a few moments to regain his breath.

The room looked like the living room that they entered the house through, except it had that deteriorated effect that the Candy Kingdom had when the sirens went off. The room smelled putrid, and Finn swore he saw shadows dance around the corners. _It's like it's a whole other Ooo, _Finn thought. He kept his steel pipe very close to him. After observing the room for a bit and finding nothing of interest, he decided to walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen also had the Other Ooo effect, leading Finn to believe that the rest of the house was probably exactly the same. When he walked in, he regretted shutting the door behind himself. The ceiling beheld to him a very unwelcoming sight. There was a freakish creature that somehow had sprawled itself out across the ceiling. It had long, knife-like fingers, and ratty grey and brown bandages hanging loosely from its pathetically scrawny and stretched-out body. Although Finn couldn't get a clear view of its face, he could swear it was wearing some mask-like object on its face. It wasn't the creature itself that caught Finn's attention, though, but instead what the creature was doing. A little pink gumdrop girl was being held to the ceiling by some orange goop, and the new monster was gutting her with its knife-hands. Bloody entrails of candycorn and M&M's scattered across the floor as the monster tore the poor girl's insides out. It splattered her organs like it was trying to decorate the room. Finn had seen many disgusting things while in Other Ooo, but this hit him hard. He reared over and disgorged all over the floor in front of his feet. The monster that took pleasure in gutting the poor piece of candy whipped it's masked head around to watch Finn puke. When he was done, the monster left the candy girl dangling as it slowly crawled on the ceiling toward Finn in a twitchy and unsettling manner.

Finn backed up and raised his steel pipe. He would have done anything to have had Heather's gun at the moment. The monster seemed to have Jake's stretchy powers, for it twisted and stretched itself so that it could land on the ground right in front of Finn. It snarled hideously, and Finn began to blindy swing at it. The monster could easily dodge Finn's feeble and amateur attacks. The creature lashed out at him, but only the longest of its knife fingers left a deep, bleeding mark on his face. He hissed in pain, then immediately began attacking the monster again. The second time the monster reared back to slash him, he barely jumped out of the way and left what he thought would be a pretty big bruise on the monster's arm. It grunted and smacked him with the back of its fist, returning to plunge the knive fingers into his chest. Finn barely ducked under the monster's arm and began to whack its mask with the steel pipe.

After a few good whacks, a crack appeared on the mask. The monster began to wave its arms around as though it was trying to swat away a fly. It smacked Finn, who flew across the room and slammed into a wall. He groaned and tried to sit up, but his back throbbed with pain and held him firmly in place. Once the monster got over its frenzy, it took advantage of Finn's temporary paralysis. It slashed Finn right across the torso, leaving four huge cuts on his stomach and many holes in his shirt. The pain was enough to kick the action back into Finn. He lept up and began whacking at the mask again. This time, the mask was split right down the middle. _Just once more and it should fall right off... _Finn slammed the mask one last time with the pipe. The monster screeched and moaned in agony. The monster was revealed to be faceless. Instead, there were strange grainy patterns that stretched over some sort of appendage that wriggled continuously. "Finn... Finn..." The monster softly murmered his name twice before it took one last breath and died.

Finn backed up in surprise. He knew that voice... That was his _mother's _voice that had some how just been spoken by the mouthless monster. "M-m-mom?" He slowly walked over to the lifeless creature and softly touched the rice-patterned face. "What's going on here?" Too afraid to linger around the monster any longer, he bolted out of the room. The terrifying thought of having killed his mother was too much for him to handle at the moment. _But that wasn't her! I swear it wasn't! _He cried out loudly and continued running away.

When he opened up the next door, he saw massive amounts of staircases. Each led to a new stair, or to one of the many doors in the room. Finn ran up a few stair cases until he reached a large metal door. Unfortunately, he found it to be locked. He ran over to another door with a strangely pink door knob. The lock was broken. For the next few minutes, all Finn could reach were doors with broken locks or with no knobs. _Maybe there's a key to that other one, _he thought while taking a break from all of the running. Finally, he found a brown wooden door with purple swirly designs on it. A large sparkly book was centered in the door. He tried the knob. Unlike the majority of doors he tried earlier, this door opened. It was a large, dusty study. The room seemed relatively normal compared to the rest of the house. He walked over to the desk in the back. There was a key, a health drink, and a first-aid kit, all three of which he took.

A loud, slimy noise behind Finn caught his attention. He turned around and saw a frighteningly familiar sight; the Ghost-Lady from the night Jake had pulled that prank. "Give it back! You've already stolen one of my keys!" she hissed at him and swatted one of her tiny blue hands at him.

"I didn't take any of your keys, you crazy lady!" Finn shouted as he hit her arm with his trusty pipe.

"Yes you did! I recognize you from earlier! You stole my silver key! You can't take the other one, you dirty thief!" She snarled and stretched her green hair out and attempted to snag him in her trap. Finn began to furiously whack away at her long green hair, but to no avail. She relentlessly attacked him with her seemingly never-ending supply of hair. Instead of trying to fight her off, Finn ducked under one of her "strands" of slimy hair and ran towards the door. She shrieked loudly as he closed it behind him and ran up the staircases.

Despite having a new key to try out on the locked door, he continued up the many stair cases, not wanting to have to encounter the Ghost-Lady again. One particular door he saw had an unusual design on it. It was two circles, one in the other, with many strange markings inside the circles. It was glowing red faintly. Out of curiosity, he jiggled the door knob. It wasn't locked, but it just wouldn't open. Finn looked up to see a small plastic hook on the top part of the door. He began digging through his pack to see if he had anything that he might be able to use to latch onto it. He found the small length of twine that had been there since he first found the pack. Finn made a small loop on the end and began trying to toss it up. The door wasn't much taller than him, but it required quite a few good jumps before he could get it latched on. When he heard a _click _come from the door, he pulled it open easily.

Inside of the room was a surprising guest. "Peppermint Butler!" Finn shouted happily as he snatched up the little candy man in his arms. "Man, what a relief it is to see a familiar face! What are you doing here? Where is everybody? Do you know what's going on?"

"Ack! Put me down, then I'll answer," the little butler groaned before being placed gently onto the ground. "I'm here to witness the salvation of Ooo."

"The what?"

"You'll soon see, my dear boy," Peppermint Butler said knowingly.

"Do you know what's going on here? What are all those monsters?" Finn continued to ask.

"The monsters have come for the same reason I have." He inhaled deeply and gave Finn a small yet creepy smile. "Since you're the last of the human beings, your assisstance is needed. That Alessa, she made a bad, bad decision. She could have been so useful to Her!" Peppermint Butler announced joyfully and held his hands up in the air. "It was a shame that Heather ruined everything. So, we need you."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked with a slightly quivering voice. "Who's Alessa? And Her?"

"Soon, Finn, soon..." Peppermint Butler grinned and quietly sneaked away while Finn was left to ponder at his mysterious words.

"Hey-" Finn began, then noticed the candy butler was gone. "What was that all about?" He mumbled to himself.

He left the room and decided to head for the locked room. It took even longer going down than going up did, for the pattern of stairs seemed to change every time he exited a room. Finally, after about 10 minutes of searching, the large metal door came into sight. Instead of actually going up and down staircases, he climbed across the railings just so he wouldn't lose sight of the door. The key he obtained in the Ghost-Lady's room fit perfectly into the knob.

This room was not like the rest of the house. It didn't even belong there, for it was the train station. Heather stood at the opening of a door. "I got it open."

"Where were you?" Finn asked as he ran up to her. "Geez, I was so worried..."

"I was fine. The hole just dumped me here in this train station. For some reason, I feel like I recognize that red light that began to follow you." She barely tilted her head momentarily, then looked back at Finn. "C'mon, let's see where this takes us. I can't find any other exit."

Finn nervously nodded and climbed in, not knowing what sort of dangers could be awaiting them.

**AN: Yes, the castle from the 2nd prank episode was supposed to be slightly similiar to the Borley Haunted mansion from Silent Hill 3, hence the red glow. That's about the only similiarity, though... Whatevs, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey...**

Chapter Six

The minute Finn pulled his second leg into the train, the door slammed shut behind them both. It took off quickly, leaving the train station far behind. They seemed to be going through some constant tunnel with no end. There wasn't any sign of hostile life, so the two decided to look around the train to see if they could find anything.

They went into the next train car and heard snarling. It was coming from two ice cream cones that were unusually short. Normally, they would have ran around the two monsters. However, because they were blocking the way through, Finn took them both out with his steel pipe so they could pass. It was no trouble, since Heather really needed to conserve ammo at this point anyway. After looking around a bit, they could only find a single pack of shotgun shells, which Heather took.

"What weapons do you have, anyway?" Finn asked.

"Just the hand gun and the shot gun. I could really use something without ammo, though. I would just use the guns and whack the monsters, but that would do very little damage and I'd have to get very close to them."

"Well, if you ever do end up running out of bullets, then lemme know and you can use the skillet I kept, okay?"

"Let's make that a last-resort option," Heather said firmly while opening the door to the next room.

When the two were both in the next car, another loud growl was heard. "Not this again," Heather mumbled. However, this growl came from a creature they both had not yet encountered. Of all the monsters they had fought, this one undoubtedly had the most humanoid figure yet. This monster had no arms, but very long legs that ended in box-like feet. It also seemed to have disgusting blonde tentacles that slightly resembled hair which reached its shoulders. It had a mouth, but no eyes or nostrils. Every once in a while, it leaned forward and hacked and coughed up some unknown substance.

It stood about two heads higher than Heather, and let out a menacing scream. Finn ran to get back in the train car behind them, and Heather followed closely behind. He opened up the door and saw that the other car had disappeared. There was no way out of this fight with the back of the train mysteriously missing. They both turned around and saw the box-footed woman stomping her way towards the two. Heather pulled out her shot gun, thinking that this huge monster would require being killed with something more powerful than a steel pipe. After about five shots, it collapsed to the ground moaning and coughing. Finn finished it off by beating it with his pipe a few times.

"What the hell is that thing?" Heather asked. "All the other monsters resemble animals of some sort, but this thing..." She shuddered.

"Whatever, let's get out of here. It's creeping me out," Finn remarked as he warily eyed the dead monster on the floor.

The two went into the next car, which had no monsters. They both took a short break and sat down on the seats of the train. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened to you while you were in the mansion?"

Finn began to tell what happened after the red glow seperated them at the entrance. Heather grimaced at the gruesome details given about the rice-face monster with his mother's voice. Finn even seemed shaky while telling her. Afterwards, he told her about the encounter with the Ghost-lady when he took the key from her desk.

"She said I had already stolen one of her keys, a silver one, and that she recognized me. I only saw her that one time when Jake tried to pull a prank on me in the castle, and I didn't take any keys from the house." Finn paused before continuing, "I wonder who stole the key earlier."

"You said it was a silver key that she accused you of stealing, right?" Heather asked.

"Yes, why?"

Heather pulled the card they had retrieved from the fleshy room out of her pocket. "Maybe the _Sinner _on the card got to the silver key before you did, like it said in the riddle on the door."

"That makes no sense," Finn grumbled. "How could the card have predicted something that hadn't happened yet?"

"How did the chest on the wall know a Confection was coming to town?" Heather asked, then shrugged. "I guess it's just one of those things we will never know. This town seems to do this a lot."

Finn continued telling her the strange events of the castle. He went into very deep detail when it came to the conversation he had with Peppermint Butler.

"The salvation of Ooo? Useful to who?" Heather scrunched up her face a bit. "Why does the name 'Alessa' sound so familiar? I don't know why, but I feel like I should know what's going on."

"I've never even met you before, so how could you know what this has to do with me?" Finn asked. "If you do remember, I really need to know."

"I'm trying," Heather mumbled. She rubbed her head a bit, then sighed. "I can't. I'm getting a head ache."

"I feel like whoever 'She' is, is the reason I'm here." Finn growled in frustration. "I wanna know who 'She' is and bash her head in." He looked up at Heather, who was looking at him with worry constantly flickering across her face. "Sorry, I usually don't think this violently. It's just that... My friends are gone, I might have killed my mother, and I don't even know what's going on. I've only been here a few hours, but I already feel like a totally different person. I hate this alien feeling. I want to go home."

"It's alright, we'll get through this," Heather said comfortingly as she placed her hand on his back. Not that she usually was this nice to people, but she felt the kid deserved a lot more than what he was getting in a place like this.

"What happened to you while I was in the castle?" Finn asked suddenly. "I mean, besides being dumped in this train station."

"The door wouldn't open at first, so I had to wander around and find a way to get one of the doors to open. Nothing much happened, but I ran into a few of the waddling monsters, two of which I accidently shined my light on. All I had to do was go find some control station a few halls away and pull a switch. I didn't think it did anything at first, but when I returned to this spot, the door was open. I was considering getting in, but I decided to wait and see if you came along."

"Oh. If that's really it, I suggest that we should keep moving forward," Finn said before standing up and stretching.

"No way. Not if there's any more of those box-feet monsters."

"Well, I'm going. I'll meet you back here if I find nothing else of interest."

"Wait!" Heather exclaimed. "What about what happened in the other car? When we tried to go back, and the one behind it disappeared? What if that happens again?"

Finn thought about it for a second. "You're right. Come on, let's get going."

Instead of arguing, she reluctantly got up and followed Finn into the next train car. Other than ammo for Heather's guns, nothing of interest was in any of the train cars ahead of them. When they reached the first one, the train came to a sudden stop. One of the doors opened to reveal a train station on the outside. The duo exited the train and made their way to the only door in the room. Since the door was neither broken nor locked, the two left the train station.

The next room held a big surprise for Finn. It was an icy stairway, but some random bits were on fire. Sitting on the staircase was Marceline with her axe-bass. She sat there, playing it and singing in a melancholy voice,

_Daddy, did you ever love me? You created me, but you used and abused me._

_Momma, she said that I deserved it. I guess I never learned that, I'd never earn love._

_All this pain, won't go away, so I'm going to leave today._

"Marceline?" Finn quietly interrupted. "Are you okay?"

Marceline looked up with confusion on her face. "Marceline? That's not my name."

It was Finn's turn to be confused. The girl looked exactly like Marceline-she had pale skin and long black hair. The only difference was her clothes, for she had a white long-sleeve shirt and brownish-red jeans. "But, you look and sound just like her."

"No, I'm Angela... Not that it matters." She pulled out a knife that had been protruding from one of her pockets.

"Marce-Um, Angela, what are you going to do with that knife?" Finn asked as he cautiously approached her.

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped before turning around and slowly walking up the stairs.

"Wait, what did your dad do this time? Maybe we could talk about it," Finn hurriedly said before taking a step on the stairs. He didn't want to believe what the Marceline look-alike might do to herself with the knife. The lyrics to her song didn't sound very promising, though.

Angela ignored the question and continued walking up the stairs. "Bye, Finn."

_If she's not Marceline, then how does she know my name? _Finn wanted to continue following her up the stairs, but a wall of fire slowly began to grow and block his path. "Wait!"

Fire consumed his vision. She was no longer visible. Finn sulked back to the door. Heather stood there with a surprised look on her face. "Who was that girl?"

"I thought she was a friend of mine," Finn mumbled. He went back through the door they used to get in. Instead of walking into the train station, though, they walked right into the Ice King's room. "Hey, the castle! We're here..."

Finn and Heather both swore they heard scuttling somewhere in the large, icy room.

**AN: Sorry for the short, mashed-up chapter. The next one should be longer, I promise. (Hey, I just met you, I know this is crazy, but I'm feeling kinda lonely, so review, maybe?) -(please don't kill me.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You guys who've favorited my story... You know how to make a girl feel loved. :3 Sometimes, I feel like I cram stuff together too much when I write, or that I break the chapters in the wrong places. I'll improve as I age, though, I'm sure. I also feel like Finn is becoming a bit OOC, but I can only imagine what a town like Silent Hill can do to someone's attitude. Same thing with Heather, kinda- sometimes she's (way too) bitchy, other times she's sappy. I try to get in between, but I'm stuck. xDD**

Chapter Seven

Finn wandered around aimlessly in the icy room for a bit. He couldn't get Angela off his mind. "She sounded so sad..." He was really concerned and direly wished that he could have helped her in some way.

"Some people in life tend to have bad things happen to them, and sometimes it's too much. Don't worry, I'm sure she's in a happier place," Heather said with that unnaturally nice tone again. In this sinister town, that was all Finn needed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But... Ah, c'mon, we need to find the Chamber of Frozen Blades to get that blue gem."

Finn scrunched up his face a bit in concentration. "It was hidden behind some thin ice. It wasn't very noticable, though. Jake and I first discovered it by accident." He used his steel pipe to swing roughly at a random spot on the wall. Nothing. "Here, use the skillet and start hitting the walls until you find a weak spot. It'll be a while, but there's not much else we can do to find it."

He and Heather began hitting the walls. It was a bit more difficult on Heather's side, and Finn ended up being the one to break into the entrance. After Heather returned the skillet to Finn, they both climbed into the room and began thoroughly searching. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, besides the other hole in the room they did not create; it was the same as before, minus the blue gem. "Damn! Maybe the mystery man got the gem, too!" Heather huffed angrily as she stomped towards the other hole. "I bet he came in through here. I'm gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind."

The duo climbed out of the hole and into a hall. There were only two doors. Heather and Finn began walking toward them when a loud, anguished cry followed by horrendous growling was heard from the door at the very end of the hall. They stopped dead in their tracks. "On second thought, let's go double-check the blade room," Finn suggested as he backed up. Before they could get a few steps back, though, four shots were heard from the same room.

"No! I'm sorry! I mean..." an unrecognizable voice shouted. The two began to slowly walk back up to the door. "God, I am so sorry."

'Who's that?' Finn mouthed.

'Maybe it's him,' Heather silently replied.

"I, erm, I got that letter you sent me," the voice sniffled from behind the door. "I'm sorry I never brought you back. I guess I..."

He was cut off by Finn entering the room. There was a man, with blonde hair, a big green jacket, and light blue skin similiar to the Ice King's, kneeling on the ground next to one of the box-footed monsters. This one looked slightly different, though. It appeared to have its arms sewed into its torso, and the tentacle-hairs were a brownish color. The tentacles grew into a strangely ponytail-like shape. For some reason, the man had nearly been crying over the almost-dead monster that had been bleeding everywhere. It was a disturbing sight, but Finn swallowed any feelings of disgust so he could confront the man.

"Where you the one in my house?" Finn calmly asked as Heather kept her gun pointed to the monster the man held in his arms.

The man completely ignored Finn's question. "Where you the one following me?"

"Yeah, but only because you broke into my tree house." Finn groaned. "What's going on here? Do you have any idea?"

"No," the man said, shaking his head. "I wish I could make sense of things. I came to find my wife." He looked back down at the monster and stroked its face.

"That's your wife?" Heather cried out in surprise. "What the ...?" She continued pointing her gun at it.

He snapped his head up and noticed where Heather was pointing her gun. "Hey! Don't shoot! Put that thing down! I..." He never finished, because the grotesquely feminine creature in his arms went limp. "Mary? No, Mary, no!" His voice became shaky again, like it had been before Finn walked into the room.

Finn slowly walked over to the man on the floor and sat down in front of him. "Hey, it's okay... Can you please explain what's going on? How is this your wife?"

The man shook his head. "It was the drugs and the disease. They did this to her." He sighed and continued stroking the dead monster's face before looking up to face Finn. "Sorry I broke into your house. I didn't take anything, I swear. I was just trying to see if I could find anybody..."

"What's your name?" Finn asked.

"James Winterland." He sighed again. "What about you?"

"Finn the Human, and my friend's Heather Confection." Before James had the chance to ask any more questions, he cut him off with his own. "You do know there's another monster like that, right?"

"Oh, Maria. She wasn't Mary, she never could be. Thank glob she's the only imposter. There was only ever one real Mary." He made a light hmph noise before picking "Mary" up and placing her on a nearby chair.

_Does that mean the only other box-footed monster in existence was the one on the train?, _Finn thought. He meant to ask, but was interrupted by Heather.

"Hey, wait..." Heather held up the card she and Finn had found earlier. "You're the _Sinner_! You have the silver key, and the gem."

"You mean," he paused to pull a small blue gem from his pocket, "this?"

"Yeah. We kinda need that," Finn stated flatly while standing up. "I'm sorry for your loss and all, but we really need to get back to the Candy Kingdom."

"We can't do that without the key and the gem," Heather said while holding out her hand.

James squinted at them momentarily. "Under one condition. Give me back the glasses you stole, and you'll get both the key and the gem."

Finn grumbled. "I didn't steal it! You dropped it while running away from my tree house. Whatever, man, you can have it." He pulled the broken glasses out of his pocket and handed them to James, who snatched them up and shoved them in his pocket. In return, he handed both the silver key and the blue gem to Finn. "Thanks," Finn said.

"No problem. I just... I really need these." He gave the duo a funny look.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but we have a castle to explore and a pepperminty-riddle to solve. Let's get going," Heather said before waving toward the door. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Winterland, but we best get going." She flashed him a cheesy smile.

The duo left James in the room with the dead "Mary." They went through the Chamber of Frozen Blades to return to the Ice King's bedroom/throne room. They exited the room expecting to be led right back to the subway station. Instead, they found a fairly normal-looking room. On the wall was a picture of a happy couple. There were a few couches and a fireplace, but nothing of interest.

_Why do the buildings always seem to change?, _Finn thought. He walked over to a small coffee table pushed up against a wall and took the health drink sitting on it.

"Uh-oh," Heather murmered as she tapped her radio. "It's emitting static again, we better get out of here."

The two walked over to the only door in the room. When Finn put his hand on the door knob, it was immediately frozen in place by a huge lump of ice. "Ah!" He cried out in surprise and attempted to jerk his hand out. He turned his head to the side to see his attacker and was surprised to find a distorted Ice King that had been perverted by the Other Ooo. Navy blue veins throbbed all around his completely sky blue eyes. His robe was clingy and tightly hugged his body unlike what he usually wore. There were patches and tears everywhere in his new robe. His nose was notably shorter and he snarled and growled in a similar fashion to the other monsters. There was a hint of his regular voice in each growl, though.

Finn continued his attempt to pull his arm out of the huge block of ice while Ice King diverted his attention to Heather, who already had her shot gun out and aimed toward Ice King. She let off one shot which hit him in the arm. Ice King merely grimaced, them proceeded to swing his fist at her. Heather strafed to the left just in time to let another shot loose into Ice King's chest. The injury began to bleed profusely. However, she soon saw it sew itself back up in a wispy, thread-like manner that made her shudder in disgust. Her shots were obviously going to have no effect on the Ice King. She lept over to Finn and helped him out of the ice. After using his steel pipe to beat it a few times, the ice shattered and began to melt around their feet. "Thanks," he said quickly and proceeded to pull his skillet out of his pack. Heather was going to use to the steel pipe to see if melee was the way to defeat the Ice King.

The two hastily began circling Ice King in hopes of confusing him. The monster-man began twirling around in a circle in order to keep his eye on him. When the duo got him nice and dizzy, they began to relentlessly swing their weapons at him. No matter how hard they hit him, there was no bleeding or bruises. Ice King proved to be a formidable-maybe even invincible-foe. Heather and Finn exchanged worried looks when the dizzy king stood up again to fight. Guns and melee both proved to be worthless against him. "Wait!" Finn yelled and dashed across the room.

"Don't leave me alone!" Heather yelled, but when she saw where Finn was headed she shut up and continued to distract Ice King. She hit him hard across the head with the steel pipe, but the Ice King continued to swing his curled fists at him with an implacable force. Many purple bruises slowly began to form on Heather's abused cheeks, but she ignored them and continued beating at the Ice King.

Meanwhile, Finn had grabbed one of the tongs hanging above the fire place. He tore some of the material off the couch with his few front teeth and began hastily wrapping around one of the ends of the tongs. Afterwards, he tried to set it on fire by holding it in the fire place. He was disappointed to see that the fabric seemed incombustible. He tried to switch by using the different fabric of the pillow, but he only got the same effects. Finn grunted in frustration.

Heather, after dizzying the Ice King and left him lying on the ground in confusion, had run over to a corner to take a quick break and drink a health drink to regain some of her lost health. She soon found out that she had none left. She began to panic, then bolted towards Finn's pack which was left on the couch close to him. "Distract Ice King!" Finn yelled as he tried to find a fabric that would succumb to the burning embers of the fire place.

"I need to heal up!" Heather briskly replied as she pulled a health drink out of her pack and chugged it as quick as she could. She soon returned to Ice King, who was already waiting for her arrival. She took a deep breath and ran toward him. He fired some ice at her feet, which she barely dodged. She ended up hitting her knee against the couch, which caused it to buckle and her to stumble. She barely scrambled to her feet, but it left her no time to strafe to safety when Ice King first fired ice at her shoulder. She gripped it as the pain first began to burn, then to numb. Ice King then fired some more ice at her feet. Heather couldn't break the ice around her feet as it continually grew. Ice King stopped the flow of ice when the mound reached her knees. "Finn! Hurry up! I can't move!"

Finn looked back in horror and saw Heather struggling to escape the Ice King's trap. He hadn't found a feasible material to work with, so he tore off some of the cotton from the bottom of his shirt and hastily wrapped it around the end of the tong. Unlike the many other materials, this quickly set on fire. He turned around and held it up to Ice King. "Prepare to go down," Finn growled unhappily toward the malevolent man. He jammed the tong as hard as he could into the Ice King's stomach, and it eventually broke skin. When he shoved it in deep enough, he took his steel pipe back from Heather so he could try to break her out.

When Finn finally helped Heather escape, they both saw that instead of injuring the Ice King, his skin had merely grown back around the deep wound. "...!" Heather yelled in fear. "Even fire won't work! He's unstoppable!" She tried running back to the door, but the ice on the door knob had grown and was now engulfing the entire door way. Finn tried to break the ice, but every time he chipped off even a tiny piece, more ice froze over and made that particular spot thicker. The duo had no means of escape and no way to beat the Ice King.

"Wait!" a voice yelled from within the Chamber of Frozen Blades. All three turned to see James climb out of the hole they made in the wall earlier. He held out the glasses. "You've gotta-" he was cut off by a blast from the Ice King. He collapsed to the ground, and a few chips of broken lens from the glasses scattered around the weak frames. He tried to pick it back up, but the Ice King stomped harshly on his hand, causing a few bones to snap. "AH!" He cried out in pain and agony.

Finn quickly dashed forward and bent over James to protect him from any further attacks. "Put the glasses on him," James ordered. Finn turned around to see that Ice King was about to smash the glasses completely.

"Heather, hold him back!" Finn yelled as he snatched up the glasses.

Heather's fast response saved Finn's hand from a powerful stomp. "I got him!" she called out triumphantly as the king thrashed about in her grasp. Finn quickly stood up and placed the glasses on his face. Ice King immediately stopped moving and softly placed his hands on his face. "Thank you," he softly murmered.

Ice King's skin slowly began turning into stone. He changed into a man with a normal-length nose and short hair, with a jacket and pants instead of the robe. He looked more human than ever, except made out of stone. It was a statue of him as Simon Petrikov, but only Finn understood it. The only thing on his face that wasn't stone was the broken glasses. "Glad I kept them," Finn mumbled and let a small smile replace the frown on his face. He turned to James. "Thank you so much for your help." He pointed at the statue. "Is he the reason you needed those glasses so bad?"

James nodded. "He'd been following me everywhere after I picked them up in the Grasslands. That's why I ran away from you guys-I was afraid that he'd be anywhere where there were lots of people."

Heather held her arms out around her. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but there aren't a lot of people around here at all. It's frightening."

"Yeah, well now that he's gone, I just need to find a way back home. I don't even know how I got here, or where I came from. The only thing I know is that I was looking for my wife, Mary."

"Just like me, except I didn't remember anything besides the fact that I just don't belong here," Heather said. "Maybe you should come with us. I'm trying to find my way home, too."

"Yeah, we found a room back in the Candy Kingdom that might lead us to some of the answers. Besides, we could really use the help to get around this place," Finn said. "You coming?"

James thought about it for a moment. "I prefer to work alone... However, in view of circumstances, I guess I could join you two."

Finn smiled. "Good. The more, the merrier. A weird saying, but I guess it applies." The ice around the door had melted, so the trio exited the room. They found themselves back in the train station. All three of them boarded to have it depart toward the castle.

**AN: It's getting a wee bit difficult to keep up with some things. Not that I mind, though, I always enjoy a good challenge while writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey... This book is already more than halfway over... I'm so proud of myself for getting this far. If I finish this, it will be my third official novel. Yay ^^ Key for the confused: Dream Ooo-"Silent Hill", Other Ooo-"Other World/Reverse Side, Regular Ooo-"Actual Ooo from the show..."**

Chapter Eight

The train ride lasted much longer than the trio had expected. Unlike last time, they encountered no monsters in the train, since they were already in the first train car. Turns out, it wasn't the ice castle the train dropped them off at, but the Candy Kingdom itself. The train, much like the rest of the town, seemed to know where they were going and what they wanted to do. It was foggy outside, indicating that they were in the Dream Ooo world, unlike the Other Ooo, in which it was always pitch-black outside.

"Hmm... I don't recognize this street," Finn said with a faint hint of nervousness.

"Well, it's a big kingdom. There's no telling where we could be," Heather said.

"James, could you get the map out of my pack?" Finn said while he stopped and leaned back in James's direction. Without replying, James dug his hands around in Finn's pack and pulled out a folded map. Finn thanked him and opened it. "Hey, this street isn't even on the map! But we're obviously in the Candy Kingdom... Oh, wait, it's here, at the bottom."

Heather looked at the map over Finn's shoulder. "Was that street there before?" She pointed to the street next to the one they were on. "Or this one, or that one..."

Finn squinted as he eyed the map with much more care. "I... Oh glob. I don't think they were."

"It still leads to the castle, right?" Heather asked.

"It should. I don't see any roadblocks," Finn replied confidently. "Let's go."

The trio began walking down the street they were dropped off at, "Blueberry Boulevard". It was an uncommon name, since most things after here were named after a candy or snack food of some sort, but everything resembled the Candy style so much that none of them questioned it too much. They made a turn onto what they thought was going to be "Lollipop Lane" but instead read "Gingerbread Avenue". Finn quickly unfolded the map and gasped.

"What?" Heather asked.

"We're on a totally different part of the map!" Finn exclaimed. He pointed at the upper left hand corner of the paper. "Look!"

Heather took the map from his hands and let out another tiny gasp. He was right, they were in a different part of the kingdom. "But... How did we..." She even noticed James looked a bit surprised, quite unlike the blatantly emotionless expression he had cemented on his face before.

Finn grabbed the map and began running back toward "Blueberry Boulevard". As he made the turn, he noticed another different street sign that said "Gumdrop Street". "Hey, guys! It's a different street again!" He yelled. He looked behind himself and saw that his friends weren't with him. "That can't be good."

Heather and James, meanwhile, were watching in amazement at what they just saw. The minute Finn got close to the street sign, he vanished. "Hey, I'm gonna go get him," Heather said while folding up the map and putting it in one of her vest's breast pockets.

"Don't. We'll all split up," James argued.

"Well, come with me, then," Heather said. "It's just like that train... But we could get permanently lost in here. We need to stick close together until we find Finn."

The two headed for the same curve that Finn ran to, in hopes of ending up on the same street as he did. When they turned the corner, they were pleased to see that they had not been sent to two different streets. However, their street was "Rocky Road". Because the duo did not know they were on a completely different street than Finn, they began loudly shouting his name. "Finn! Finn, where are you?"

They heard a faint voice cry out from many streets over. "Heather! James! What happened?"

Heather yelled in reply, "Everytime we cross a street sign, we're warped to a new street!" She turned around to see James holding his ears shut and taking a few steps back. Heather's eyes got wide. "No, no, no, don't!"

It was too late. James had backed up to the street sign and was now gob knows where. All three were in a completely different part of the massive Candy Kingdom. "Can you both hear me?" Heather howled at the top of her lungs. All she needed to hear was a reply.

"Barely!" she heard Finn reply. _Duh, I just talked to him, _Heather thought suddenly. She also heard an undefinable muffle in the distance, and she couldn't decide whether the Other Ooo was playing tricks on her or if that was James. She looked at her map again. "This isn't going to help at all," she unhappily grumbled and folded her map back up. She gulped and observed her surroundings. Looked the same as the rest of the Dream Ooo. She began to walk to the end of the street when she heard buzzing on her radio. It got louder and louder. She pulled out her handgun and held it up, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't identify the source of the static. Soon after, she heard faint giggling, then the fading of static. When it was silent again, Heather slowly continued walking with her nerves on edge.

Finn also heard static. Apprehension consumed him, and he shuddered violently while holding his steel pipe close to his torso. Shadows danced in his peripheral vision, but every time he turned his head, they disappeared. Only when he saw these shadows did his radio emit static. His inability to turn his head fast enough angered him. The next time he saw some shadows, he stayed completely still and watched them from the corner of his eye. It was difficult, but he was desperate to see what tormented him. The shadows, all of which seemed to be a black, misty reflection of himself, slowly approached him since he did not turn his head. One very short one that seemed very young held out a tiny, chubby hand and almost touched Finn's leg until he whipped around and began yelling like crazy. The minute he looked at them, though, they disappeared. His bottom jaw quivered.

James was having a bit more luck than the other two. In the time it took Finn and Heather to realize the shadows were real, James found out how to stop them from bothering him. Although he didn't know, and didn't want to know, if they could hurt him or not, he did know that looking at them was not enough to kill them. All they did was scatter. These things could only be seen in someone's peripheral vision. He could wildly swing at a few of them with his wooden plank and injure them, therefore slowing them down. He had to avoid looking at them or else they would just come right back. Most of the time, he just ran from them. The small ones were really fast, though, so James had to do a lot of stomping to save himself from the nuisances.

Back on Heather's street, she glanced at her map and found herself close to the castle. Only one line of attached buildings blocked her way. Instead of risking her luck by trying to go around it, she attempted to go through one of the buildings. She soon grew weary of finding nothing but doors with broken locks. When she came to a small dress shop with huge windows, the used the skillet Finn had given her and began to bang the window. Cracks appeared after the first hit. Heather confidently hit the window a few more times, and finally smashed her way through. She crawled in the window and walked toward the back. She was soon stopped by more of the peripheral shadows. One nearly skeletal, gaunt shadow managed to get very close to her without being seen. Heather only noticed it in time to see herself get stabbed by a sharp, pointed tip of an arm. She grabbed her shoulder and cried out in pain. Instead of lingering long enough to fight the monsters, she bolted to the back of the store and left through the back door. She was rewarded with the sight of the tall castle walls. "If you can hear me, then go through the buildings! They are shortcuts!"

Without his map to tell him if he was anywhere close to the castle or not, Finn felt very frustrated. On one street, he saw a faint outline of it, but by running onto the next street that appeared to lead closer to it, he became more lost than ever. Everytime he ran to the end of a street, he thoroughly examined it to see if he could see the castle walls or not. After ridding himself of a particularly nasty peripheral shadow that cut him twice in his shin, he took a turn to a new street. He was pleased to see the castle in the distance. It was barely there, but Finn had a far more firm path to follow than he did before. Taking Heather's advice, which he had heard, he used a small candy shop and decided to go through there. It was one of the few buildings in Ooo that did not have a broken lock. Surprisingly, no peripheral shadows haunted this building. He walked through and exited with ease. However, when he opened the back door, he found himself on the edge of a huge gorge that split the road in half. Since the castle was to his north east, he decided to see if he could somehow cling to the sides of the buildings and crawl to the split street on the right. He grabbed the door with shaky hands and swung himself over to the next building, where he grabbed the window sill in a death grip. He slowly scooted his hands across the window sill as he dangled from it. He edged over until he got close to the edge of the street. Finn refused to let go until both of his feet were firmly planted on the street. He smiled in his success and continued journeying forward.

James, who had also heard Heather's advice, found himself pleasantly close to the castle. On one street, he could've sworn he saw Finn dangling from a window over a gorge in the street, but he shrugged it off as his imagination. It was a dark and faint figure, anyway. The castle, not two streets over, stood tall and was now clearly visible to him, which was rare in the enveloping darkness. This street, however, had one big problem: There were no buildings with windows, and the door knobs were broken. James cursed under his breath when he tried the last door. "How do I..." He slowly cut himself off when he saw a pretzel ladder leaning up against a repair shop. "If I must," he muttered as he began climbing the ladder. It was rickety and unsteady; the crumbling pretzels threatened to give away at any moment. He placed his right foot on the third to first step on the ladder and felt the bar crumble beneath his weight. His foot shot through, and James dangled from the top of the ladder until he could place his foot on another, sturdier bar. Finally, after nearly tearing the ladder to bits, he was on the firm roof. He took a quick breather before crawling over to the other side. He slid off the top of the roof and landed on his feet, but the force and unbalanced stance while landing knocked him down completely. He stood up, dusted himself off, and proceeded across the street. After going through another building, he met the eagerly waiting Heather outside the castle.

Finally, after about another ten minutes of waiting, Heather and James saw Finn emerge from one of the buildings. "Nice to be back together," Finn said breathlessly.

"Tell me about it," Heather remarked.

"Well, let's get into that room," Finn said. The trio began walking toward the castle when he suddenly stopped and said, "You know James, you're a really quiet guy."

James merely nodded and followed his two companions into the castle.

**AN: I know, nothing very special takes place in this chapter, but I want to extend this book as long as possible. Not to mention, an ever-changing maze of that size would take FOREVER to escape... Okie dokie lokie, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: GAH! Another favorite! I'm so happy, man! Every time I see a notification in my inbox that says "favorite", I flip out! Oooh, I love you all so much. It makes me feel like I really do have a chance in the literary world. My updates are also coming much faster. These last few have, anyway. :DD**

Chapter Nine

The stench of dead bodies hit their noses as soon as they entered the castle. The dimly lit hall was the same as before. "Oh, not these guys again," Heather grumbled as she put a hand over her nose.

"Not who?" James asked. Heather didn't have to answer, for they soon approached the two dead bodies that had been hanging from the walls adjacent to each other. "Oh god... Who could've done this?"

"Funny, that's the same thing I asked," Finn said flatly as he began to jog to the end of the hall. The stench had grown quite overwhelming while he and Heather had been gone. The sheer rancidity of it made tears well up in his eyes. When they reached the door, he pulled his back pack off and pulled out the silver key. "This will get rid of the disgusting, pulsing fleshy stuff inside the room," he said as he stuck it in the keyhole.

All three felt the ground begin to shake. The trio scrambled to grab the wall to steady themselves. They stumbled around for a bit, but the shaking soon ended. "What the..." Heather said, but never finished.

Finn opened up the door. The room had indeed been completely cleared of flesh. It was a huge, square room with concrete floor, walls, one other door, and ceiling. It was surprisingly bland for a room that had previously been covered in pulsing flesh. The only thing that stood out was the statue in the center of the room. It was a huge, monstrous dog-like creature. It obviously lacked eyes, but it made up for that with the extra mouth it had on its chest. Its ears were set on the side of its head, much like a human's, yet it still had a pointed shape like most dog ears. The six legs it had were long and slinky, much like Jake's when he used his stretchy powers. The front part of the statue was buff and muscular, but the rear made the dog look like a starved stray. Its tail was short and stubby. It was a frightening monster, but it was only a statue.

"Now, we need to place the diamond in the indention in the door," Finn said. "I'm guessing that will unlock the door on the other side of the room."

"Why don't you check first?" Heather asked as she produced the blue diamond from one of her vest pockets. She warily eyed the statue.

Finn entered the room and checked the door on the opposite side. "Yeah, it's locked."

Heather sighed. She held up the diamond and was about to place it in the door. "Wait, wait, wait!" James yelled suddenly while flailing his arms in front of Heather.

"What?"

"Before we meet the impending doom that statue in the room is sure to wreak upon us, I have a few questions I want to ask. You are a candy person, right? A lollipop, to be specific?" James asked.

"Right..." Heather slowly replied.

"What flavor are you?"

"... You're kidding me, right?" Heather groaned. "You scared me with your yelling and flailing, and now you want to know what flavor I am? How am I supposed to know?"

James shrugged. "Won't know 'till we find out." He abruptly grabbed Heather's left hand and licked it. "Mmm. Watermelon."

"Gah! What the hell was that?" Heather shrieked as she pulled her hand back in surprise.

"Did somebody say watermelon?" Finn chirped from within the room. "Watermelons are cool."

"Heather's watermelon flavored!" James proudly announced.

"Wow, I never thought about tasting a lollipop person. I don't think I have before," Finn chuckled.

"Now you're both being creepy!" Heather complained.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Just wanted to relieve some of this stress," James mumbled. "Well, are you going to put that diamond in the door or not?"

Heather grunted unhappily and slipped the diamond into its indention in the door. Unlike what James expected, the statue remained completely still when she placed the diamond in its spot. The two made their way to the back of the room where Finn was waiting. When they opened the door, they were in a large church. "Hey, the church isn't in the castle!" Finn exclaimed as he began walking past pews. "It's supposed to be next to that furniture store." A loud crash came from behind an ornate podium in the front of the room.

The trio turned to see Peppermint Butler rising from behind the podium. "Ah, Finn. So nice to see you here again."

"Hey, why won't you explain what's going on around here?" Finn angrily asked as he approached the tiny butler, who was walking out from behind the podium.

"This is just a preview of the beautiful world She has planned for us. A world full of peace... Isn't that what you wanted, Finn? Aren't you supposed to be a hero? All good heroes want peace for their people."

"This is peace? A disgusting place full of monsters that could harm tons of innocent people? That's not peace!" Finn argued as he got closer to the butler. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"To properly cleanse this filthy world, we need the assistance of God. The only way to bring Her here is through you, Finn." He smiled and laughed, but it was a cold laugh with no happy emotion. "You are going to host Her in your body until we can transition you back to Regular Ooo, where she will then leave you and create a new world for everybody. A new world with no sickness, no pain, no war."

Finn gasped. The idea of containing such a horrible deity within him made his stomach churn. "No, I won't let you! Yes, I want to help people, but not this way. If this is the word your god created, then what you're bringing to the people of Ooo is a Hell, not a paradise." He stomped his foot and thrust a finger in Peppermint Butler's direction. "You're never going to go through with this!"

"Tell that to Her children," Peppermint Butler laughed cruelly and headed for a door. "Get them," he muttered and laughed again.

"No! Don't you dare lea-" Finn was cut off by a pack of snarling dogs that began pouring from the door that the butler just walked through. All the dogs looked exactly like the dog statue in the room before the church. There were five in all.

"Oh shit," James softly exclaimed as he pulled out his wooden plank. Heather raised her hand gun at the oncoming dog monsters, and Finn prepared himself for the dogs while he got his steel pipe. They snarled and snapped at the trio with their multiple mouths. The first dog lept toward Finn, who had been closest to the door. Timing his swing perfectly, Finn slammed his steel pipe on the side of the double-mouthed dog's head and heard a loud crack and a whimper. It was left twitching on the ground. As soon as he turned around to fight off the next one, he felt a massive jaw clamp around his ankle. He cried out in surprise and turned to see the dog's chest mouth gnawing his leg. Finn desperately attempted to shake it off while repeatedly hitting it with his pipe. When he freed himself of the dog, who had been dead by then, he found himself bleeding profusely. The next dog was already coming at him, though, so he had no time to stop and heal up.

Heather raised her gun at a dog mid-jump and shot a few rounds into its neck and forehead. The dog slumped to the ground, dead. She went over to stomp it to make sure. She slammed her foot into its weak, holey neck, decapitating it completely. However, when she lifted her foot up from the stomp, the dog's chest mouth began snarling and the legs began moving like it was going to stand up. Heather let a small shriek escape her as she began firing more bullets into the corpse. The dog soon died completely. "Guys, the chest mouths still bite after they die," Heather warned them as she fought the last unoccupied dog.

"Yeah, figured that one out myself," Finn yelled in reply as he continued his fight with the second dog that had come at him.

James found it quite difficult to kill the dog with his wooden plank. It was a weak weapon, not one that he had to use often, but helped him when he most needed it. He knew he would soon break the plank, though. He tried flanking the dog and attacking it from the side, but the dog was faster than him and ended up out-manuevering James. He felt the dog's teeth sink into his thigh. He cried out in pain as he shoved his wooden plank into the dog's chest mouth. The dog sputtered and snarled, and soon released James from it's toothy grip. James lifted the plank high above his head and hit the dog, causing the plank to break in half. Splinters dug deep into the dog's body. He was about to lift his plank again when Heather finished it off with a single bullet to the head. "Thanks," James breathlessly muttered.

"You seriously need a better weapon," Finn remarked after killing the second dog that had attacked him.

"I usually just run away from the monsters. Saves me time and health," James said.

"You can't run away from everything. You gotta stand up for yourself every once in a while, and show them when you need to fight that you're not afraid." Finn used the bottom portion of his shirt to wipe off some of the blood on his steel pipe before continuing, "Now we need to catch up to Peppermint Butler and find out what this is all about."

"You knew him before this, right? Did he ever act like that?" Heather asked inquisitively.

"No, but he did always seem a bit strange. He knew Death like he was a close friend, and he could tell when Princess Bubblegum had the Lich in her. That's not normal for candy people. They're usually always happy and so gullible. He also threatened to take me and Jake's flesh once." Finn paused momentarily. "Maybe he was hinting to this moment? But... Jake has nothing to do with this. He did say he was joking later, but the way he said it..." Finn shuddered.

"He sounds like a real creep," Heather said. "I hate creeps."

"Yeah. Not the kind of guy I'd hang out with," James added.

"Until now, he usually just acted like a cute little innocent candy person, with those few exceptions. I wonder how Peebles would feel if she knew he was a crazy cultist." Finn sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Whatever, let's just go find him and settle this once and for all."

The other two silently agreed as they followed him to the door that Peppermint Butler had gone through.

**AN: So... Close... About the lollipop part, I seriously had to add that in the book. I've always felt that if Heather had a flavor, she would be watermelon. That's why she's green. xDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was a huge hall they had walked into. They couldn't see the end of it. There were ten pictures hanging on the walls, each with rather large inscribed plates under each of them. The trio was quite curious as to what they all said.

The first picture showed an image of a woman sitting atop a cloud with thousands of stars and small circles surrounding her. The inscription under it read:

_God created many realms in the beginning, each one different than the next. Each realm kept to itself, and all was peaceful._

The next picture depicted the small circles coming closer together between the woman's hands. Each circle resembled a planet. The woman was grinning from ear to ear.

_She loved all of her people, and She wanted to bring Her realms together when the time was right. To have many a person living in harmony with each other was Her wish._

The third image was one of many strange people of all type clashing together in battle. There was never two of the same kind of person. It was raining fire.

_When the realms were combined, it resulted in a catastrophe. The people could not find peace with each other, and only came together in war. The land was overcome with sickness and sadness. Their hate and pain manifested into much more._

The fourth picture showed many different natural disasters coming together. It was storming with tornadoes, earthquakes, and much more.

_The earth was enraged by the people's hate for each other. It shook and split open, swallowing many people and their settlements. The winds yelled and cried in pain. They were weary of carrying the stench of the dead with them, and they ravaged the land with their fatal funnels. Not even the waters were safe from the disaster. Tidal waves tried desperately to wash the land, but only drowned many of the people. Volcanoes made fire rain upon the worst of the battle fields._

The fifth picture depicted a woman pulling many little orbs apart. Tears ran down her face.

_God then knew She had done something very wrong. She reluctantly returned each of the realms to their rightful places, each very far away from each other. Her people were angry with Her._

The sixth picture had the woman tiptoeing on top of one little orb. A serpent and a weed were wrapped around the orb.

_She wanted to lead Her people to paradise. She came down to each realm in a human form, leading them each to the path to paradise. Every time She went to a new realm, though, Her mortal body grew sick and died._

The seventh picture showed the woman clothed in clouds and bathed in sunlight. She was balanced atop all of the little orbs.

_She would not give up. She attempted to visit each realm a second time with a different plan in mind._

The eighth picture had many young girls and boys, all very different from one another, like the other people from the many realms.

_Some of the realms eagerly welcomed Her return. Others, though, fought to keep Her away with vicious force._

The ninth picture showed the disgusting, deteriorated world that resembled the Other Ooo.

_Mere fragments of God's paradise remained in the defiant realms. They were only accessible by those who needed it most, for whatever purpose they may have._

The tenth and final picture showed an image of Finn lying on top of a large red symbol. His skin was red and scarred.

_When She comes to Ooo, She shall use the body of the last human to carry Her to Her people. She will mark him with the Halo of the Sun to forever remind him of his heroism._

The last three pictures were the most interesting to the trio. Heather lingered around the eighth picture with her fingers running across a little girl with short, black hair. James closely observed the ninth, occasionally shuddering for no apparent reason. Finn couldn't pull his eyes away from the tenth picture. He gazed on in horror at the state of his skin, and how weak and crippled he appeared in the painting.

Heather was the first to speak up. "I remember everything. I'm not from this realm."

James nodded in agreement. "Me too. I'm from the same place you're from, Heather."

Finn's bottom lip quivered as he loudly whispered, "I'm so afraid." He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," James apologized quickly. "I, uh, can be a grabby kind of guy sometimes. Here, I've been meaning to give this back to you." He reached into his green jacket and pulled out a white bear hat.

"My hat!" Finn cried out happily as he snatched it up. He placed hit on his head and stroked the fur a bit. "Thank you so much. Actually, I guess I'm kind of glad you kept it. If I wore it the whole time, it probably would have been ruined a while ago." He sighed and let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I need this so much."

"Your welcome," James said.

The trio walked down the hall a bit more and stopped in front of a huge pair of brown doors. "This is it. I just know it... The feeling of finality. I feel so changed. Once I get out of here, though, I'll be Finn the Human again, instead of Finn the Host." Finn turned to face his two friends. "I couldn't thank you guys enough for helping me out. Heather, you made a great companion and I'll never forget this. James, I know we haven't known each other as long, but you still made a great partner. You two are living proof good things can come from the bad." He smiled at his friends. It was a sincere smile, one that they all needed to see in that tense moment.

"Thank you too, Finn. If we all hadn't met up, we never would've gotten this far," Heather replied.

"Yeah. It was nice knowing you, little buddy," James said while giving Finn a friendly head rub.

Finn took a deep, shaky breath. "Here we go," he stated finally as he pushed against the two wooden doors.

**AN: Faster updates still! I guess it's the "close-to-the-end-of-the-book-and-is-really-excited" jitters. I am pleased (and kinda sad) to announce this is the last chapter before the endings. There will most likely be five endings, although there is the possiblity of a sixth (don't expect it.) I figured I would stick to the game's tradition of having multiple endings for each game. This chapter is pitifully short, but it was supposed to be. *shrug***


	11. Ending One: Going Home

**ENDING: Going Home. This ending is achieved in normal gameplay.**

The room was tall and wide. Of all the large rooms the trio had seen while traveling in Ooo, none of them had been as large as this one. It definitely had the disgusting Other Ooo effect to it. In the center of the floor was a giant Halo of the Sun, much like the one that Finn was laying on in the picture in the hall. In the back of the room, there were four large pedestals with words carved into each one. The trio walked toward the pedestals.

The pedestals were arranged in a rhombus-like pattern. The tallest and shortest pedestal, the upper and lower points of the rhombus, both had "Finn" carved into them. On both sides of Finn's pedestals were two medium sized pedestals each with a different name carved into them. To the left was the pedestal marked "Heather", and on the right was "James". Above all of them was one word: Home.

"Home! This may be our way out!" Heather began to frantically look around her pedestal. "I don't get it. All there is on mine is my name and a small dot."

"Yours has a dot?" James asked. "Mine has a square. No, a rectangle."

"Wait, both of mine are different shapes. One's a-" Finn was about to finish until an angry yell cut him off.

"Not so fast, Finn," Peppermint Butler ordered as he stepped through the door. He slammed it behind him and walked toward the Halo on the floor. "We still have business to attend to. God didn't summon you here for no reason. Your friends are welcome to leave any time they wish, though. Their arrival here was a mistake, anyway. You see, God went to their realm right before She informed me that She was going to come here."

"How do you plan to put Her in me?" Finn asked as he stepped away from the pedestals.

"Don't mess with him! Just stay with us, we'll find out what this all means before he can hurt us," Heather said worriedly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. James was already observing the two pedestals that had "Finn" on them.

"No. He'll just pull me right back here, and I'll go through this all over again." Finn pushed Heather's hand off his shoulder. "Go home. I don't want you guys to have to stay here any longer than you need to." He gave her a quick hug. As their arms were wrapped around each other, Heather noticed Peppermint Butler give a delightfully evil smirk behind Finn's back.

"Alright. Promise me you'll get home, m'kay?" Heather said. Finn merely nodded.

"Are you done yet, Finn? I'm not gifted with God's patience, you know." He was repeatedly tapping his foot on the ground.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Finn asked as he returned his attention to Peppermint Butler.

The little butler's smirk fell a bit and left a bitter grin on his face. "She's already waiting for you, behind the Halo of the Sun. You merely need to be 'opened' enough for her to enter you properly."

Finn's eyes widened. "'Opened?' What do you mean?"

The peppermint produced a tiny hilt from his pants pocket containing a jagged-edged knife. "You need only to stand still. If you won't cooperate, I have plenty of people that are more than willing to help me out."

"Got it!" James exclaimed suddenly, causing the two to turn their heads. They momentarily stopped arguing to hear James's conclusion. He pulled an envelope from his jacket. Only Heather was close enough to see "Mary" scrawled on it. "Heather, you have an item dear to you on your person, right?"

"So you did get it," Peppermint Butler mumbled.

"Yeah, the pendant Dad gave me," Heather said as she pulled it out of her shirt.

"Put it on your pedestal. That is, if your pendant is about the size of the small dot you mentioned earlier." James placed his letter on the pedestal. A white glow began emanating from his skin. "I wonder if we'll ever meet again," he mused as the glow, which had escalated into a blinding white light, consumed him.

Heather smiled. "I hope we do." She set her pendant down on the pedestal. "I'm coming home." The white light had almost completely engulfed Heather when she turned around and said, "Good luck, Finn."

"Thanks," Finn muttered as he watched Heather disappear. While he had bid his friend goodbye, the butler took the opportunity to sneak up on him. The knife was raised above his head when Finn turned right back around. He barely had time to react before Peppermint Butler plunged the knife into his chest. It missed important organs, but he began dragging it downwards and sliced a long wound that went all the way down to his stomache.

"Hmm. Wasted luck." Peppermint Butler laughed. "Lord, you may now... What?"

Finn shot up unexpectedly and threw the butler off. "Honestly, if you're going to cut me open, at least make the scar deep enough to keep me down." Finn reached behind his back and tied a large knot in the back of his shirt to tighten it. It would have to serve as a makeshift bandage until he could find the time to use a first aid kit. "You might want to invest in a bigger knife." Truth be told, the scar hurt him badly, and his voice cracked as he spoke. However, he mustered up every last amount of his courage and spoke boldly to hide any indications of pain.

"That was supposed to be enough! Lord, have you not yet taken this boy?" He backed up in surprise. Finn menacingly approached him. "Lord! Help me!" The butler attempted to run away, but Finn grabbed him by his foot and held him upside down.

"Not so fast, Peppermint Butler. We still have business to attend to," Finn said, mocking the butler's words from earlier. He hurled the tiny candy man at the floor, causing a massive chunk of his head to crack open and fall off.

"No, wait..." the butler feebly managed to whisper before blacking out.

Finn walked toward the pedestal. "An item dear to me." One pedestal had a rectangle on it, the one in the front. The pedestal directly behind it had a lumpy shape that he couldn't identify at the moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind Finn. He whipped around to see Peppermint Butler standing in the center of the Halo of the Sun.

"How are you still concious?" Finn asked. "That should've..."

"You opened the butler up when you split his head, Finn. But... He's not enough." The possessed peppermint held his arms wide open. "I need someone like you. A strong, brave boy." The voice belonged to a female. It was sickeningly sweet and kind yet powerful and authorative. It was a chaotic mix of the two.

"It's going to take a heck of a lot more than flattery to convince me," Finn said while pulling his steel pipe out of his pack. "I'm sending you back. You can kiss Ooo goodbye."

Instead of replying normally, the Peppermint God snarled in anger. Snarling turned to malevolent roaring as the peppermint grew in size. It was about the height of Finn when Finn used his pipe and jammed the tip into one of the peppermint's eyes. The rapid growth abruptly paused while the candy howled in pain. Finn used the distraction to ruin the god's other eye. The peppermint lashed out at Finn blindly with a large, curled fist and knocked him to the ground. The enraged monster began growing again shortly afterwards, and Finn scrambled away. He knew it was going to be extremely difficult defeating it with only his pipe, but he refused to give up on the people of Ooo.

The fully grown peppermint was much larger than Finn. Its head nearly touched the ceiling of the large room. The colors on it changed and became swirls of dirty brown and black instead of clean white and red. Feathered wings had sprouted from its back, but they were also filthy brown. Fleshy, red growths pulsed all over the peppermint's distorted body. The massive growth spurt had torn the clothes right off of the Peppermint God. It was a frightful sight, and Finn wasn't sure of himself like he had been earlier. The god let out a blood-curdling roar in his direction and swung his fist in the air. The attack didn't have a specific direction. Finn was far away, so the fist had missed by a long shot. However, bolts of lighting curled around the outstretched fist of the god, then hurled themselves in Finn's direction. The short but painful zap singed his skin. Even when blind, the god could still attack with more power than any other monster Finn had encountered. He quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room. The god stood still for a few moments, taking deep breaths.

The Peppermint God let its fist swing again, and Finn saw the telltale sparks of the lightning bolts. He quickly ran back to the other side of the room and watched the lighting bolt strike the spot where he was. Now that he was sure he knew when to move, right after the sparks, he started trying to find out when to attempt to hit the god. When the sparks appeared again, he ran over to the other side of the room again. It was a tiring process, but Finn was more than willing to do it if his life was on the line. In the few moments between each lightning attack was when Finn thought he needed to hit the Peppermint Butler. After the latest attack, he ran forward toward the god.

Finn managed to get just close enough to observe the god. He saw a small spot above the peppermint's left leg that was lighter in color than the rest of the body. He didn't think much of it until he swung at the god and hit it above the right leg. It yelped in pain and stomped on the ground. Fire shot out from the god's foot and spread across the floor in a circle shape. Finn tried to run away, but he got caught in the temporary flames. His pack set on fire, so he had to take it off and put the fire out as he ran back to the corner of the room. While he was attempting to stop the fire, he didn't notice the god swing a fist through the air again. The flames finally ceased on his back pack when lightning struck him again. The zap paralyzed him, leaving the god enough time to produce another stomp attack. When Finn was able to move again, he barely had time to jump over the new wave of flames coming at him, and even then he still burned his feet a bit.

Although he never liked doing it, double-tasking would be a life saver. Finn frantically searched through his pack for a Health Drink just to get back some of his health while running to the other side of the room to dodge the next lightning attack. At the moment, the only thing he could see was a first aid kit, which would take more time to use than he had. After moving the first aid kit out of the way, he saw small various items, one of which he took note of. The crackling of lightning sparks came from the god's hand, and Finn knew he had to move again. He took off running as the lightning bolt shot out right behind him. Finally, as he reached his spot on the other side of the room, his hands wrapped around his last Health Drink bottle. Finn quickly unscrewed the cap and chugged the medicine. He grimaced a bit at the slightly bitter taste, then buttoned up his pack. After his next move to run away from the lightning attacks, he was going to try hitting the light spot above the Peppermint God's left leg.

The next lightning attack came soon. Instead of running to the other side of the room, like he usually did, Finn ran toward the peppermint's left leg and hit the spot above its left leg. A huge crack split where Finn hit it, and the god suddenly stopped powering up for the lightning attack. Finn used the time to hit the spot above the right leg, and just as he expected, the crack extended over both legs. If he could hit it a few more times, the Peppermint God's legs would come right off. However, he soon found it unnecessary to hit the god. The peppermint attempted a stomp attack, but only succeeded in further splitting the crack. Its left leg crumbled and fell off completely, taking the god down with it. The new disability didn't hinder the god's attacks, though.

When the Peppermint God was completely down on the ground, he climbed on top of it and started slamming his steel pipe into the forehead in hopes of cracking it in and completely defeating the god. The god lifted up a fist and sent a bolt of lightning toward him. Finn didn't have time to dodge the attack and was sent flying off the massive peppermint. He had put a few cracks in the Peppermint God's forehead, but it wasn't nearly enough to kill it. The god was sending lightning attacks out in every direction and at a much faster rate. However, because of the position the god had fallen in, its stomps were small and weak. Finn didn't have to worry about the far more damaging fire attacks.

Finn dropped down on all fours and hastily began crawling toward the Peppermint God. Many of the lightning attacks were hitting the walls and the ceiling, so reaching the peppermint on a low level was his best bet. An occasional lightning bolt struck close to him, but none of them ever got close enough to damage him. Finally, Finn reached the god. He quickly climbed up onto the gigantic peppermint and continued slamming his steel pipe into its forehead. The harder he hit, the more noticable the cracks in the forehead became. He noticed the frenzy of lightning die down around him as he continued to injure the god.

"You know, I sent you that chest. The one with the letters," the god whispered as it left off one more lightning bolt.

"Thought so," Finn replied before letting out a loud, victorious cry and jamming his pipe as hard as he could into the cracked, vunerable forehead of the god. All movement coming from the peppermint finally ceased.

He walked straight over to the pedestals. Finn didn't bother to heal himself, he just wanted to get out of there. Over the course of the battle, he had thought deeply as to was his precious item was. "My photograph," he said as he dug around in his pack. It was the important item he had seen after moving the first aid kit. He hadn't pulled it out of his pack ever since he first came to Dream Ooo so it wouldn't get damaged. "Jake... I'm coming home." Finn placed the photograph on the front pedestal. He left the pedestal behind it alone, for the white light was already consuming him.

XXXXXXXX

Finn's eyes opened. He could hear a _beep... beep... beep..._ He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. His vision was a bit blurry, but it soon faded away and he could clearly see his surroundings. He was in the Candy Kingdom hospital. There were tubes in his arms that were all hooked up to a machine. It was the same machine producing the beeping noise. Finn pulled the tubes out of his skin and stood up. He had to grab the side of the bed to gain his balance. Once he did, he walked out of the room and into the hall of the hospital. There was no eerie silence, no menacing emptiness, only the chatter of doctors and patients alike. This place was alive. He knew he was home.

Frankly, he didn't care how crazy he looked. "HOME!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran down the hospital hall laughing hysterically while the doctors, all of which where very confused and concerned, turned and watched him. "Oh, it's so nice to be home!" He bolted through the hospital doors with a few nurses chasing after him.

The streets of the Candy Kingdom were alive and thriving. There wasn't a spot of fog or darkness to be seen anywhere. It was colorful and happy like it was supposed to be. Out of sheer excitement, Finn grabbed the nearest candy person-a small gumdrop girl-and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Finn?" He heard somebody call his name. Finn immediately dropped the gumdrop girl and searched for the source of the voice. "Finn!"

"Jake!" Finn cried out as he ran toward his friend. "Oh gob, Jake, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I was worried the whole time I was there, I thought Peppermint Butler might have done something with you, or maybe the monsters killed you, but you're alive!"

"... What?" Jake pulled out of the hug and looked at his friend with a concerned face. "You must've hit your head, you're going bonkers. I didn't see no monsters anywhere."

"But... But..." Finn stopped and smiled. _Maybe I really do need to keep this to myself. _"You're right. Boy, I'm just glad to be back."

"Yeah, buddy, you've been out since yesterday." Jake knocked on Finn's head. "What's up with your noggin? A small head bump like that shouldn't have knocked you out at all, let alone that long."

Finn shrugged. Instead of explaining how he had actually been summoned there, he answered, "I dunno, and I really don't care. I'm just so glad to be back."

"Ah, whatever. C'mon, man, everyone missed you! I even convinced Marceline to drop by. She-"

"Marceline? Is she okay?" Worry flickered across Finn's face.

"I'm fine, Finn," Marceline said as she walked up behind Jake.

"What about...," Finn began.

"Ah ah ah, hush." The vampire reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Read it later, okay?" She winked at Finn, who nodded in response.

Later that day, Jake hosted a small party to celebrate Finn's recovery. Only a few people came, including Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, but it made Finn happy nonetheless. He and Jake got rid of the chest of letters by burying it deep within the evil forest. There was no telling what Ooo would've been like if he had given up on that journey. But he didn't need to worry about that anymore. It was over. He was home, with all of his friends, and most importantly, he felt like Finn the Human again.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hey, kid. Sorry about what happened on the staircase. You know, the one that was connected to the train station? With the fiery room? I guess she was just feeling down about my dad again. Don't worry about Angela, I'm fine. She never meant to scare you like that. Anyway, I'm glad you're back and I'm really happy you were able to save Ooo the way you did. That was very brave of you. Can we please make that conversation between me and you a little secret? Angela would appreciate it. Thanks._

_-Marceline the Vampire Queen_

**AN: *sniff* So happy, isn't it? Yes, this is the first of the many endings. This one is achieved with standard play through, meaning no bonus items or sidequests or whatever. But the book isn't over yet, people! I've got four more endings to plow through! YAY! xDD Whatever, R&R.**


	12. Ending Two: Game Over

**Ending Two: Game Over. This ending is achieved by dying anywhere in the game. (I guess I should add that all endings start in the boss fight room.)**

They entered the large room with the Halo of the Sun on the center of the floor. The trio was already heading toward the back of the room to the large pedestals they saw.

"Hold on, Finn. We're not done yet," Peppermint Butler said as he stepped in the room behind the trio.

Finn turned to face the small peppermint. "How are you going to stop us from leaving?" he asked as he approached the butler. He kept his steel pipe close by his side in case Peppermint Butler planned to make any funny moves.

" 'Us?' I don't care if the other two leave, it's you I want, and I have all the help I'll need." Peppermint Butler quickly backed up as Finn began stomping towards him with the steel pipe raised far above his head. "Now!" he yelled.

One of the waddling monsters that had transformed into a rainicorn flew in just above the butler's head. The monochromatic stripes began peeling off. "Hold him down long enough for me to open him," Peppermint Butler ordered. The monster's tendrils slithered toward Finn. He tried to turn back and dodge it, but he felt the tentacles wrap around his wrists and drag him back. "Yes, bring him closer..."

Finn leaned his head over toward his wrist and snapped at the tendrils with his teeth. He continuously bit the tentacles off, but some just grew back and new ones came to replace the injured ones. It was too much for Finn to bear. His friends saw that he needed help, so they grabbed their weapons and approached the monstrous rainicorn. Heather held up her gun and began firing at the rainicorn.

"Hey! You two stay out of this!" Peppermint Butler shouted angrily.

"Not 'till you let Finn go," Heather demanded.

The rainicorn responded to the duo with hostility. More tendrils shot out from the sides of the rainicorn's body and hurled toward the two, successfully wrapping them both up in a cocoon-like shape.

"Let them go!" Finn yelled as loud as he could. The rainicorn wrapped a tendril around his neck and squeezed just enough to stop him from talking.

While in his tentacle-cocoon, James had just enough room to pull a pocket knife out and start jabbing at the tendrils. The rainicorn was so thrown off by the attack that it tightened all of its tentacles into a constricting wrap. Finn's face grew red from lack of breath, and the insides of the cocoons were painfully stuffy.

"That's enough," Peppermint Butler ordered, but the rainicorn ignored it and continued to squeeze the trio. "I said, that's enough!" Finally, the monster stopped squeezing so tightly, but it was too late. Finn, who had been suffocated to death, fell limp in its tentacles. Heather and James lived, but they had massive purple bruised wrapping around their bodies like vines. "No... NO!"

Peppermint Butler ran up to Finn's body. "He... He's supposed to be alive for the ritual! We've failed Her!" He hissed viciously at the rainicorn. "You... You stupid..." He cried out in anger. "NO!" Finally, the little butler fell to his knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry, God. I tried... "

His friends crawled over to his body. "Finn... You didn't deserve to go this way..." Heather felt hot tears coming to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. James remained silent, but they both shared a mutual atmosphere of pity and sorrow.

"You can't leave without him," Peppermint Butler said as he rose to his feet and faced the two.

"... Why not?" James asked.

"Technically, you're in his subconcious. Very soon, this whole place will either collapse around us completely or seal us in this castle."

"But the pictures said we're in a different realm, in the real world."

Peppermint Butler leaned a bit closer for no apparent reason. "That's just the fool's way of explaining the manifestation of people's fears to the ignorant."

James scrunched up his face in confusion. "What?"

Before he got a reply, the ground began to violently shake. "Our end is upon us." Peppermint Butler said nothing more. He simply fell to his knees and prayed one final time.

"What do we do?" Heather said, standing up quickly with Finn's body in her arms.

"I don't think we can get out," James replied. "Why are you carrying him?"

"So that when we do get out, which we will, we can give him a proper burial!" Heather shouted. The rumbling was getting worse, and there were many crashing sounds.

"Hurry! The castle's collapsing!" James yelled as he ran toward the pedestals. He began frantically searching them up and down for any clues as to how to work them.

"There's no time! We need to find another way out!" Heather demanded as she ran for the door.

"No, wait!" James shouted, but it was too late. Heather had disappeared behind the door. He groaned and continued his search. Everything was happening so quickly that he couldn't keep his concentration focused on the pedestals. The once echoing crashing sounds were approaching at a worryingly rapid rate. James didn't have the time to find his way home before the massive, stone ceiling began to collapse into massive piles atop him. Survival was impossible.

XXXXXX

Heather bolted out the door, not taking even a few seconds to look back. She could only hope James had listened to her. Finn greatly weighed her down, but her stubborness kept her going. Because she carried the boy, she could not jump over various obstacles that had fallen and blocked her path. She had to crawl over each one, which held her back. After getting over a particularly difficult column, she witnessed the ceiling in front of her begin to collapse. Heather didn't have time to avoid the rapidly falling ceiling and was crushed in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXX

The monitor next to Finn's gurney began to beep at an expeditive pace. Doctors and nurses alike all rushed into his room and gathered around the hospital bed. "Dr. Icecream! We're losing him!"

"I don't know what's going on! His brain waves are going crazy!" the doctor yelled alarmingly while closely observing a monitor hooked up to Finn's head.

The room fell silent when the fast beeping became and endless boop. "Oh no... Oh dear, what are we going to tell Jake and Princess Bubblegum?" Dr. Icecream said sadly.

Nurse Poundcake shook her head. "All of Ooo is going to be shaken. He was a loved little boy."

Dr. Donut nodded his head in agreement. "It's going to kill me to deliver such tragic news to everybody."

"But... They must know. Come, we'll send a letter to their tree house," Dr. Icecream said as he stood up. He left the room to prepare the letters.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Jake the Dog,_

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that your brother, Finn the Human, died earlier today. The causes of his death are unknown, but we assure you it was a silent and painless death. We are so sorry for your loss._

_- Staff of the Candy Kingdom Hospital_

Dr. Icecream set down his pen. He sighed. He hadn't taken much effort to write a lot, for he knew Jake would be over here before he even finished reading it. He swallowed back a sob as he took it to the Candy Kingdom mail carrier.

**AN: Sorry for the slow update and short chapter! It's just, I got the full version of Minecraft rencently, and I've been putting off the book to play it. Oh, I was also working on replaying the first SH. xDD Don't lose faith, the other three endings are on the way! Remember, R&R!**


	13. Ending Three: Birth of a Paradise

**Ending Three: Birth of a Paradise. This ending is achieved by getting a certain amount of damage points in the boss fight at the end of the game.**

This was his moment. Both his friends had returned home, he had damaged Peppermint Butler, now he was to fight the monstrosity the peppermint became. Finn stood, armed with his steel pipe, ready to take on whatever the Peppermint God thought it could throw at him. He had been heavily damaged after the surprise dog attack and no time to heal up, so he wasn't sure how long he could dish out the attacks.

The blind Peppermint God raised a fist to attack with a lightning bolt. The fight began.

Finn ran back and forth throughout the room, constantly dodging the attacks. Because of his wounds, his stamina drained quickly and Finn found himself stumbling constantly and begging for air. He had no time to stop for a break, though. Every once in a while, he found the time to run up to the Peppermint God and hit it with his steel pipe. The attacks had very little or no effect on the monstrous peppermint. As he rushed back to the safest distance he could find, his heart pounded against his ribcage and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Finn fell to his knees for a break.

The Peppermint God took advantage of the situation. A massive bolt of lightning was sent flying towards Finn, who wasn't aware until the last second. "Gaaah!" He cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe... However, he continued the struggle. The massive peppermint slowly made its way toward him with its arms out stretched. Finn could feel movement return to his fingers, but it wasn't enough. The Peppermint God stopped right next to him.

Pain wracked through Finn's body at a tremendous pace. Peppermint Butler was shrinking as the god left him to enter Finn's body. Finn felt like his whole body was being invaded. He was pushed into the back of his own head, unable to comprehend what was going on around him anymore. He had blacked out when the god had fully taken over his body. Because he was human and could handle the god better than small candy people, Finn didn't grow in size. His skin became dark and charred, though. Peppermint Butler lay dead on the ground when the transfer had completed.

The god stood up and walked over to the pedestals. She pulled out Finn's photograph of him and Jake and inserted it into the correct pedestal. A wicked smile split across Her face as white light engulfed her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finn's body began shaking, though he still appeared to be asleep. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room to see what was going on. They all backed off in horror when they saw all surfaces around them begin to peel away into a disgusting, deteriorated room. The horrible peeling effect came like rippling veins from Finn's body. Unsure of what to do, the doctors and nurses quickly left the room. Sirens from an unknown source began blaring loudly. The peeling effect stretched into the hospital halls and began affecting massive areas around it. Soon, the whole building was pulling apart.

The candy people witnessed the hospital building peel away, and greatly panicked when they saw it spreading like wild fire. The sirens continued in their ever-looping warning. Fog began to consume the entire area like cruel, whispy jaws that were eating away at sunlight.

The deterioration didn't stop at the edges of the Candy Kingdom. It spread to all of the areas around it. By the end of the day, all of Ooo was trapped in the nightmare. Many people, including Jake and Marceline, gathered at the Candy Kingdom in hopes of finding a reason behind the sudden transformation. Princess Bubblegum kept herself hidden away in the castle, trying to find a scientifically possible reason that it could've happened. It wasn't until Dr. Icecream went to retrieve her that she left the castle.

"What do you mean, 'Finn did it'? That's not possible!" Princess Bubblegum argued as they briskly walked down the hospital hall.

"I don't know! One minute he was quiet, next minute he was shaking and the whole world was going nasty all around him! We all got scared and ran. I think one of our nurses exploded in the confusion," Dr. Icecream attempted to explain.

The doors to Finn's hospital room burst open as the very confused, scared, and angry Princess Bubblegum stomped in. "Finn! Wha..." Her shoulders fell and all anger was wiped off her face when she saw Finn. He sat up on his hospital bed. His skin was pale, and his eyes were glazed over. "It's like he's not even in there," Princess Bubblegum mentioned as she approached him. "Finn? Hello?"

Finn remained completely still. He didn't move or speak. He was merely an empty shell of his former self.

XXXXXXXXX

The world was hazy and fuzzy around him. Finn struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did, he gasped. He was still in the room where he fought the Peppermint God. He looked over to see Peppermint Butler laying dead on the ground. "How am I still here?" He stood up and brushed himself off. It wasn't until he turned around he saw what he had been laying up against. He had been leaning on a pedestal... The one that was supposed to take him home. Ashes were scattered in the small rectangle that had been on his pedestal. "Did the god get to Ooo?" he wondered aloud. He was extremely worried. "I... I need to get back," he murmered as he reached for his pack.

"What?!" Finn was surprised to see it was missing. "No! Where's my pack?!" He began to frantically search the entire room for his back pack. "It was just on me!"

Loud snarling came from the door way. He stopped searching and looked. Multiple double-mouthed dogs had gathered there. Finn snatched up his only remaining item, the steel pipe that had been lying next to Peppermint Butler, and prepared himself for another fight. _I don't have time for this!, _he thought, but it was too late to take evasive action. The pack of dogs was surrounding him, each ready to jump and attack.

XXXXXXXXX

_Dear employees of the Candy Kingdom Hospital,_

_Sorry I could not find the time to tell you this in person. Within the next day or so, I'm calling for a complete evacuation of the hospital. I will remain there with Finn to find the source of this frightening conundrum. Many of the experiments I will attempt are potentially harmful, so I suggest staying a very good distance away from the hospital. I'm going to evacuate that entire sector of the kingdom. I plan to find a way to stop the "darkness" from coming from Finn._

_- Princess Bubblegum_

**AN: It seems as though all of these endings are ending with letters or notes, doesn't it? Anyway, I'm sorry these last two endings are so short, but the majority of information needed for them has already been stated in the first ending. The boss fight, I mean. The other two endings left to come will probably also be short. *shrug* Remember, R&R!**


	14. Ending Four: Welcome to Our World

**Ending Four: Welcome to Our World. This ending is achieved by using a different item at the pedestals. At least two other endings must have been unlocked to obtain this ending.**

Finn stood close to the pedestals, panting vigorously. The grotesque Peppermint God lay dead behind him. Both James and Heather had already left. All he needed to do was see if he could identify each shape on the pedestals. Earlier, the only one he had really been concerned about was the one with the rectangle on it. _I guess I ought to check the other one with my name on it, _he thought as he approached it. Now that he looked at it closer, he could easily make out the shape of his bear hat. _Maybe I put one item in each pedestal? _

He pulled the bear hat off his head and placed it on the pedestal. It wasn't until he was digging through his pack for the photograph that he realized he began glowing in white light. _I guess that's enough to send me home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft, constant hum of the car calmed James as he drove along the road. The pedestal had brought him next to that moldy old bathroom, the one he stopped in before he entered Silent Hill. He had remembered parking there and staring into the water as he occasionally did while Laura was in school. Now, though, he was happier than ever to be driving home. It was getting dark, and he hoped Laura wouldn't be too worried about his absence. He checked his phone, just in case she had attempted to call. _No missed calls. _He didn't know if he should be upset that Laura wasn't concerned or happy she hadn't worried. Either way, he simply shrugged and continued down the road.

The fog was slowly dissipating, giving James a clearer view of the road. He noticed a figure standing at the edge of the fog. They were standing in the road, so he slowly brought the car to a stop. "Hello? Who's there?"

"James?! Thank Glob!" The figure ran over and revealed itself to be Finn. "I have no idea what happened! What is this place?!" His voice broke a little bit and his face was pale white with fear.

"Finn? This is our world... The one Heather and I are from. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I don't know! How do I get back home?!" Finn was freaking out. "I thought I was supposed to go back home! I want to see my friends again, and I don't even know what this place is!"

James stood quiet, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... Come on, hop in the car."

Finn looked at him with confusion etched on his face. "Car?"

"Yeah... That big blue thing back there. Come on, I have an idea."

They both got in the car. James did a quick u-turn in the road and headed back to the area with the moldy bathroom. "It's where I came back. You might be able to find something over there," James said. He turned his head and noticed Finn was looking out the window.

James continued driving along when he noticed something massive in the road. He brought the car to an abrupt stop. "What?!" He yelled angrily as he exited the car.

"What is it?" Finn asked as he hopped out of the car, but soon saw for himself. There was a massive gorge that hadn't been there earlier. It sealed of the town. "But... You just said you came from here..."

"I know! Where the hell did this come from?!" James let out an agitated groan.

"So... Does this mean I can't go home?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." His face scrunched up in concentration. He held the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Finally, he gave up and sighed. He heard Finn make a tiny whimper. "Here, maybe we should head back to my apartment. I have a map there. Tomorrow, we'll come back and see if we can take any other roads into town." He stomped back to the car. "I knew I should've gotten that GPS."

Finn quickly sniffed, then looked up. "Really? You would do something like that for me?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's only for a night." They both climbed back into the car. James turned on his radio and rolled down the windows a bit.

"How long do you think I'll be here?" Finn asked.

"There's no telling," James replied. "Hey, it won't be all that bad, though. Besides, you'll get to meet Laura. I think you'd like her."

"Laura?"

"Yeah, my daughter. Whenever I was in Silent Hill, I found her there. When I left, I adopted her. It seems I'm gonna keep picking kids up from these places." James let out a hollow chuckle and Finn shuddered. _He's not a bad guy, but I still want to go home as soon as I can, if I can, _Finn thought as he gazed out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital, Finn lay on the gurney. The machinery hooked up to him began beeping faster and faster with each passing second. Doctors and nurses alike quickly flooded into the room just in time to hear the beeping monitor stop. "What's happening to him?" one of the frightnened nurses cried out.

"I can't seem to find anything that could've gone wrong with him," Dr. Donut replied as he felt Finn's pulse. "He's... Dead." The room was full of loud gasps.

"How? Nothing happened! He can't just die like that!" Dr. Princess yelled in a distressed voice.

"I don't understand... He was doing just fine not five minutes ago," a nurse said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should contact the princess," Dr. Donut suggested. Many of the others nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll go collect her."

"Oh, she'll be so upset," Dr. Princess said quietly as she left the room. None of the doctors or nurses wanted to stick around to witness the Princess getting upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura and Finn each held the map in one hand. They frantically searched it for another possible entrance to the town. James turned to face the children in the back seat. "Found anything? If not, let me see the map." Laura jerked it out of Finn's hand and gave it to James. "No... Nothing left. We've tried all accessible roads."

Finn leaped out of his seat. "Why did it shut me out?!"

"Maybe you used the wrong pedestal. I distinctly remember, you had two."

"Dad, you're not good at remembering," Laura cut in, but James hushed her.

"No, I remember, too. I used the tall one with the funny shape on it. It was my bear hat, which is why I didn't come here wearing it. The other one had a rectangle on it. I bet that old photograph of Jake and I was supposed to go in it." Finn sat back down in the chair. "I bet that one was supposed to take me home. Jake could've brought me home." He felt hot tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

"Well... Why don't you adopt him?" Laura asked.

"Wha... Adopt me? I'm not just going to give up like that," Finn argued.

"The town doesn't let anyone in unless they have business there. Did you kill that god?" James asked.

"Yeah, so what? It's gone."

"Exactly. You might not be able to go back. I wasn't able to until just before all of this. While Laura was in school, I would drive down here sometimes, usually just to see the lake again. For some reason, just the other day, unlike the other few times I've tried, the door to the rusty bathroom wasn't locked. As a matter of fact, it didn't have a door at all. Just like before I went into Silent Hill the first time. Then, whenever I returned through the pedestal, I was right outside the bathroom. It had a door again. It was strange. I mean, I could've walked right back into the actual town, but I couldn't return to the place where I was taken to your world. It doesn't make much sense... But I guess it has to do with all of these gorges in the road."

"So... I won't be able to go back?" Finn asked quietly.

"Probably not." James sighed. "I don't know if I can handle another child, though... I mean, Mary _knew _you, Laura."

"And you know Finn. Besides, I'd like a brother. We both have blonde hair, and we look the same age. We could be like twins! Except I'm older," Laura said, patting Finn on his head.

"I don't know..." James was seriously concerned about the situation. When he adopted Laura, he knew that she and Mary knew eachother. She wanted her to be adopted. Finn was a whole other story, though. True, he had traveled through that horrible place with him, but not near as long as Heather had. He felt like he barely knew the boy. "Uh... Maybe you could stay with us for a while. I mean, like, not officially adopted or anything, but just to see how it all works out." He wasn't so sure about the decision, but after what he had just been through, he and Finn both needed time to just sit down and officially rest.

"I guess. Thanks, guys," Finn said. James started the car and turned it around. They drove back down along that lonely road, one they would never drive down again. Finn ended up being adopted by James not long before he turned 15 year old. Laura was happy about the new brother, since the two got along quite well. None of them ever had the need to return to Silent Hill. None of them ever had to leave the comfort of their small, loving family. Although things weren't as easy there as they were in Ooo, Finn got along well. It took a long time, but eventually, he felt like he could belong in James' world.

**AN: Despite the absolutely ridiculous amount of time this took to write, it feels kind of rushed. *shrug* Whatever. I'm lagging. Horribly. School's just slowing me down, I guess. Whatever, I've only got one more chapter to go. Then... I'll be finished. For some reason, the last paragraph made me really sad. Like, REALLY sad. I don't know why... *shrugs again***


	15. Ending Five: UFO Ending

**Ending Five: UFO Ending. This ending is achieved by using a Channeling stone at the pedestals instead of the photograph or the bear hat. All other endings must be achieved to unlock this ending. (This is just... O.o)**

The ground shook beneath Finn's feet. Maybe trying to use the strange blue stone at the pedestal wasn't such a good idea. The Peppermint God lay dead at his feet, so he knew the source of the rumbling was not his foe. Finn placed the blue stone back in his bag when the ceiling opened up. He saw a massive UFO hover directly above him. A ray of light shone on him as he was beamed up into the alien ship.

"What the... Hey guys!" he was surprised to see so many awesome people up in the UFO.

"Hallo!" Jake called out jovially. "Happy birthday, dude! Look, I made you a cake." He stretched out his dog arms and placed a big chocolate-vanilla-orange-red velvet cake in Finn's arms. Jake leaned close to Finn's ear and quietly whispered, "Shh... It's a lie. You can't tell aaaaanyoooone." The cake collapsed into a massive mushy pile of breading and icing in his arms, but no one seemed to care. It was cake, dude.

Regular human versions of James and Heather stood in the room. "Here again?" James griped, but Heather was happy to see Finn again. "Oh, hey! How nice to see you!" She hugged Finn.

It was then that Finn noticed two strange people in the back of the room. "Who are you guys?" Finn asked.

The one with brown hair and pants pulled up extremely high took a step forward. "Hi there. Heather's told me all about you. I'm Harry Confection, and this is Henry Lemonshend. We were both supposed to be in the story with you, but the author got lazy and felt almost all of the other character introductions were sloppy enough and there were way to many people in the story, so we hung out here until you could come join us." Harry sighed. "I missed out on all the action."

Finn was confused. "Because the what did what?!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "It's nothing, he's just talking gibberish," she giggled.

Finn slowly scooted away and headed over to Marceline. "Hey, Marcy, nice to see you here."

"Me? Oh, I'm just here for the velvet cake. It's a different kind of red that what I'm used to, but hey, it works." She pulled a small chunk of it off of Finn's shirt and stuck a fang in it. She seemed to cringe at the taste, then threw the cake to the ground. "On second thought, maybe not." The slightly damp chunk partially landed on Finn's shoe. He shook his foot and got the mess off.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys here. I've really needed a break."

It was pleasant to see all of his best friends there. Finally, after all that hard work and monster fighting, it was good that he could enjoy this precious time.

"Yeah, let's party!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. Everybody woo-hoo'd! in happiness and proceeded to dance as rainbow strobe lights began flashing and moving. Everybody danced and had a happy life. The end.

**AN: I know, I know, this could have been way better. It's just, the actual UFO endings were always so much shorter than the actual game endings. I feel like this chapter was mostly made so I could babble at the end. xDD**

**Okay, there **_**might **_**be a sequel. **_**Maybe. **_**I wouldn't expect it anytime soon. I mean, I probably will, just not until school ends. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. It's my first fanfiction that was actually longer than just three chapters. xDD I'm not saying you HAVE to favorite the story or follow me or anything, but any support would be appreciated.**

**I'm working on a new fanfic, I'm not going to tell much about it now, but it is looking pretty nice. I won't post anything until I've passed chapter three, though. Stick around to see if it makes the cut! Thanks for reading the fanfic, I truly hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. ^^**


End file.
